<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Give A Little by moonflowerz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23538478">Give A Little</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonflowerz/pseuds/moonflowerz'>moonflowerz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Utopia Falls (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angsty Kinda??, Arranged Marriage, F/F, F/M, Fake Dating, M/M, Mags gets his own cool boyfriend later I promise, Princess Diaries AU, Slowburn Also Kinda Too???, Strangers to Lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:02:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23538478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonflowerz/pseuds/moonflowerz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the death of Eldria's King, Edgar, his daughter Brooklyn must prepare to take the crown. there's just one small problem: she can't take her rightful position as Queen without getting married. After a chance meeting, that's where Sage comes into play. In order to restore peace in their kingdom they have to play off the love story of a century-- but is it really only an act?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aliyah 5/Bodhi 2 (Utopia Falls), Apollo 4/Tempo 3 (Utopia Falls), Brooklyn 2/Sage 5 (Utopia Falls)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>201</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so since they dont have last names I just picked some lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Sage was younger, just a chubby cheeked, grubby handed little kid in first grade, she had been asked what she wanted to be when she was older.  But even having the freedom of an open mind and a rampaging imagination, Sage shrugged, and replied with the only future she had ever dared to imagine: Working at her Gran’s floral boutique. </p><p> </p><p>Dreaming big wasn’t Sage’s strong suit-- obviously, but Sage was a realist through and through. Not everyone could go from rags to riches, and not everyone could grow up to be a mermaid or wizard, and certainly no average citizen of Eldria could grow up to be royalty. Eldria already had those. </p><p> </p><p>The small Island Sage had called home her entire life, Eldria, was a monarchy, having been run by the Duran family for over three centuries, and unlike the past families, the Durran dynasty had never led them astray-- protecting their land, their interests and wellbeing. The Duran family was presently run by Edgar and Nina Duran, their only child Brooklyn, was next in line to be Queen. </p><p> </p><p>Although that didn’t seem to be happening anytime soon, Edgar Duran was as healthy as an ox, a man only in his late forties, he had been running Eldria since he was twenty, after the passing of his father King Leonardo. King Leonardo’s death had taken Eldria by surprise; a heart attack in the dead of night-- his body wasn’t discovered until early morning the next day. </p><p> </p><p>While Eldria was a small country, it wasn’t small enough for the royal family to often mingle with the average citizens. So despite living in the same hundreds of thousand acres, neither Sage, or her elderly Grans had ever come across the royal family. </p><p> </p><p>Sage had heard the lavish stories-- of their castle so giant it was it’s own area code, the endless stock of food and wealth, but what she dreamed mostly about was the pristine gardens and nature just in the castle’s backyard. So yes, if urged, Sage’s wildest dream? It would be to live in the royal castle and tend to the greenery to her heart's content. But that’s where things ended, in her little fantasy. </p><p> </p><p>No way in fuck did she think it would turn out like this. </p><p> </p><p>-- -- </p><p>Their story begins like this: </p><p> </p><p>It was a chilly morning in Eldria, a Saturday morning meaning Sage was curled on the couch with her cat and her coffee watching the early morning news. Unlike the rest of her family Sage was the only early riser-- besides her cat, Bellerose. The sun was barely peeking out behind the clouds, but the breeze was wonderful, so she had cracked open the windows to hear the sounds of tree leaves bristling and birds chirping few and far in between. </p><p> </p><p>The news was just finishing it’s segment on a little child who had accidentally become the mother to a group of baby ducks, after stumbling on them only a few minutes after their birth when the news broke. </p><p> </p><p>The broadcasting was cut short, a dial tone and staticy screen appearing for a brief moment before the news anchor was back on air, looking distraught and heartbroken. </p><p> </p><p>“Citizens of Eldria, I must inform you that several minutes ago-- our beloved monarch, King Edgar is dead. More details will be coming shortly but for now we know this means one thing: Princess Brooklyn will be taking the throne as the youngest royal to ever do so-- at the age of nineteen.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh no…” Sage tsked, she didn’t really feel one way or another about the news. Sage couldn’t even imagine the pain of loss, being adopted at birth meant she never knew her parents-- never got to <em> lose </em>them. The pain these people must be feeling was so foreign Sage could feel the wall separating her from it. </p><p> </p><p>The morning trills on as it does and Sage changes the new channel to one playing reruns of her favorite drama show. Soon, her Grans and siblings are awake, bustling around the kitchen to make breakfast. It was ten thirty now, in an hour and a half they’d be opening the floral boutique for the weekend shift. </p><p> </p><p>By the time Sage has finished breakfast, she kisses her Grans on their cheeks, grabs the leash for her dog, Bruno and announces that she’s going to walk him over to Mags’ house. </p><p> </p><p>Mags has been her best friend since pre-school, after some bully tried to steal Sage’s 64 pack of crayola crayons-- you know the ones with the <em> built in sharpener? </em> Mags had told the kid to back off or he would <em> beat him to a plum </em>. Everyone was pretty sure that was the wrong phrase but it didn’t matter because the kid backed off. Sage expressed her thanks by letting Mags share the crayons while they colored.</p><p> </p><p>The walk to Mags’s house isn’t terribly long, he lives just two blocks down, in a small house with his brother Bodhi. Like Sage, Bodhi and Mags were orphans though they were unlucky at being adopted, they aged out of the orphanage together and they had stayed together ever since.</p><p> </p><p>When she’s at the door of their house, she doesn’t even get to knock before the door is being flung open and Mags is greeting her with a hug as Bruno darts forward to jump on Bodhi who was sitting on the couch playing an intense game of something on his gaming station. Sage was pretty sure her dog preferred her friends over her.  </p><p> </p><p>“Come in!” Mags greeted her, “Did you hear about King Edgar?” </p><p> </p><p>Mags liked to gossip, he was also a firm believer in conspiracy theories. </p><p> </p><p>“I did.” Sage responds as she settles on the stool that’s next to the kitchen island, Mags loved to cook, and even though she had already eaten Sage wasn’t going to turn down anything Mags had made. “I wonder when the coronation will be, there hasn’t been one since before I was born.” </p><p> </p><p>“Word on the street is that our dear princess isn’t actually eligible to take the throne.” Mags hums, serving Sage a plate of strawberry and banana french toast. </p><p> </p><p>“Why not?” Sage furrowed her brows as she focused on pouring her syrup. </p><p> </p><p>“According to our constitution, ‘A princess cannot take the throne unless she is wed-- or promised to be wed.’” </p><p> </p><p>“It only applies to princesses?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yup.” </p><p> </p><p>“That’s completely misogynistic. Women are capable of ruling without being married.” Sage scoffed. </p><p> </p><p>“Word.” Bodhi said, his only contribution to the conversation. Bruno was sleeping soundly with his head in Bodhi’s lap. </p><p> </p><p>Mags shrugs, “I don’t make the rules, dear. Plus all the people on Edgar’s council are… how do I say ‘misogynistic cunts swarming around the throne ready to fight to the death for it’ nicely?” </p><p> </p><p>Sage laughs, “I think that’s as nice as you could put it, Magnus.” </p><p> </p><p>Mags makes a small humming sound as he serves himself, sitting on the other side of Sage. </p><p> </p><p>“I also heard that the princess recently broke up with her long time love Aliyah of Arendell.” </p><p> </p><p>“So marriage is off the table, she doesn’t get the throne. What’s next?” Sage asked, sipping her orange juice. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, Queen Nina has already conferred with the council, she won’t be keeping the throne in her place. That being said, if Princess Brooklyn doesn’t find a solution soon, it’ll be General Phydra’s son taking the throne.” </p><p> </p><p>“General Phydra has a son?” Sage asked, eyebrows raising in her shock, “I didn’t know that woman was capable of… having fun.” She finishes with a grimace. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m fairly certain she didn’t have time to raise a baby. Her son probably came out a full grown man ready to serve in the army.” </p><p> </p><p>Sage laughs at Mags’ joke, knocking him with her shoulder. “Who is her son anyways?” </p><p> </p><p>Mags shrugs, “Don’t know. Rumors are that he’s been in Greece for the past two years living off the land and General Phydra’s money.” </p><p> </p><p>“Sounds like some stiff competition.” Sage hums, finishing off her food. </p><p> </p><p>“Eldria and I will be watching attentively.” Mags laughed. </p><p> </p><p>-- -- </p><p> </p><p>Today sucked. </p><p> </p><p>Brooklyn woke up this morning freezing in her room, some maid had left her window open in the night. Additionally, the chef for the morning shift was running late, meaning her regular Tuesday omelette would have to be put on hold. Don’t even get her started about the weather-- it was gloomy and chilly and everything else Brooklyn hated. And on top of everything, she had woken up with the biggest uneasy feeling in her stomach. </p><p> </p><p>When she made it to the dining room, she was hit with the sight of her mother sobbing, crowded by their closest friends. </p><p> </p><p>“Mom?” Brooklyn called, voice worried, “What’s the meaning of this?” </p><p> </p><p>“Princess Brooklyn, uh…” Sierra, her maid (Brooklyn hated the word; Sierra was a friend) that had been taking care of Brooklyn’s every need since she in high school, stuttered. “Please, sit. We have some news…” </p><p> </p><p>“Mom?” Brooklyn asked again, growing desperate as Sierra guided her to a seat. </p><p> </p><p>“Your father…” Her mother finally croaked, “he’s dead.” </p><p> </p><p>When the words were spoken, Brooklyn felt the wind get knocked out of her. Her throat feels like it’s closing up and her eyes have already started watering before he can even really process what her mother had just said. </p><p> </p><p>So tries to reason; it’s only a few days after April first, maybe her mother was playing a horrible trick on her, and her father would be out in the garden waiting to have their daily stroll. Or that there was a misunderstanding, her father wasn’t dead-- he just hadn’t been heard from in a day or two and her mother was jumping to horrible conclusions. </p><p> </p><p>But when her mother finally looks up, and her make up is smeared and smudged every which way, Brooklyn knows it’s the truth. There’s never been a day in Brooklyn’s life that her mother wasn’t looking the utmost presentable. </p><p> </p><p>“No,” Brooklyn muttered, “No, no, no---” </p><p> </p><p>“Brooklyn--” Her mother tries to reach for her but Brooklyn is already out of her seat and running. She has no idea where her feet are taking her, no real destination in mind. Only to run, run, run far away from the news, from the grief that’s suddenly choking the life out of her, from the realization that for the rest of her life she’ll never see her dad smile again. </p><p> </p><p>She doesn’t stop running either, in her flimsy robe and no shoes she runs until her feet meet the sand of the Eldria beach and the crashing sounds of the waves sound akin to her heart beating in her chest and the despair in her gut. The saltwater air soothes her overheated skin, and it helps her breathe easier. By the time Brooklyn thinks she’s calmed down yet another terrible thing happens on this day--</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Bruno! Get back here!”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Brooklyn doesn’t even get the chance to register the words and see the commotion before a fifty pound sack of fur is knocking her to the ground and getting it’s saliva all over her face. </p><p> </p><p>“Get! This! Thing! Off! Of! Me!” Brooklyn shrieks, trying to cover her face from this monstrous attack. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sorry!” The same voice replies, finally getting the hound off of her. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry. He usually does so well off leash and he’s too busy fighting the waves to ever pay attention to other people I didn’t think he would just run over and--” </p><p> </p><p>“Okay!” Brooklyn cuts her off, wiping as much drool off her face with the back of her hands-- never her clothes, they were too expensive. “Okay, Jesus, I get it he’s a saint.” </p><p> </p><p>“I- Oh my god-- Princess Brooklyn?” </p><p> </p><p>With her eyes still closed Brooklyn takes in a breath. </p><p> </p><p>Shit. Right. She forgot. She’s important. </p><p> </p><p>“Uh, yes.” Brooklyn replies finally opening her eyes to see the person who she’s speaking with and-- </p><p> </p><p>Brooklyn has never been much of a romantic, at least she didn’t think so until this moment. Because as soon as she opens her eyes and looks upon the stranger whose dog had just <em>ferociously</em> <em>attacked</em> her, she feels her heart take a pause from it’s constricting to skip a beat. </p><p> </p><p>“H-Hi.” The stranger squeaks, “Oh my God my dog attacked a princess. I’m-- I’m so sorry please don’t stick me in a dungeon or whatever oh my god--” </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, hey.” Brooklyn tries to console her, “It’s um, it’s fine. Don’t worry about it.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m Sage.” The stranger introduces herself. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m-- well, you know.” Brooklyn replies with a short smile. </p><p> </p><p>“Is it true? About… your father?” Sage asks, tilting her head. </p><p> </p><p>Truthfully, Brooklyn is sure if anyone besides the cute girl in front of her had asked, she would’ve ripped them a new one. </p><p> </p><p>“Apparently so.” Is all Brooklyn replies, “I don’t know much more. I fled before I could hear the rest. Which is why I’m in my pajamas. I really hope you didn’t take any photos, the paparazzi would kill you for them.”  </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, no, of course not. My phone is-- you know what? It doesn’t matter.” Sage decides, “Bruno, despite being a bit of a nutball is a registered therapy dog, um, I know you got off on the wrong foot but maybe he can help you.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not much of a dog person.” Brooklyn replies, looking down at the dog who was currently on it’s back and rubbing itself into the sand. “The ocean though, it helps calm me down.” </p><p> </p><p>“We all have our things.” Sage says. </p><p> </p><p>Brooklyn nods, staring out at the ocean to watch the waves roll onto the shore with the reliable crash that they always did. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll leave you be.” Sage says softly, “I’m very sorry about everything. I hope that you figure out the whole marriage thing too.” </p><p> </p><p>And just like a loud record scratch-- Brooklyn’s small semblance peace is ruined. She grabs Sage by her wrist before she walks off and asks her with a grave firmness. </p><p> </p><p>“What <em> marriage thing? </em>” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. i.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Okay, Okay…” Brooklyn mutters, closing her eyes with frustration as she tries to collect herself. “Eloquence clearly isn’t your strong suit. Do we need to play charades? Pictures? What?” Brooklyn asks. </p><p>“You can’t take the throne without being married.” Sage finally spits out. </p><p>“Where did you hear that? I demand to know!” </p><p>Sage scoffs, “No need to pull rank, Princess, I was about to tell you.” </p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>big thank u to lynnamon again</p><p>lets get this show on the road kiddos. </p><p>dont forget to drop a like and a comment i need validation to fuel my motivation byeee</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“What marriage thing?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sage gaped at the princess, not sure what to say. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- Well- you know-- the, um, uh-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Okay…” Brooklyn mutters, closing her eyes with frustration as she tries to collect herself. “Eloquence clearly isn’t your strong suit. Do we need to play charades? Pictures? What?” Brooklyn asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t take the throne without being married.” Sage finally spits out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where did you hear that? I demand to know!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sage scoffs, “No need to pull rank, Princess, I was about to tell you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah well you don’t speak fast enough.” Brooklyn replied irately, crossing her arms like a petulant child. “Now, tell me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I don’t know the whole thing,” Sage starts, “Apparently it’s in the Eldria constitution or something.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not possible, my father would’ve never stood for something so disgusting like that.” The Princess replied indignantly, “This is blasphemous. How dare you slander my dead father's good name, I will--” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brooklyn’s rising anger gets cut off at it's simmer when a royal guard runs up to them, looking out of breath and relieved to find her. Before she can regard him the soldier turns to the girl in front of her and speaks, “Please back away from the princess before I’m obliged to use extreme force.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he says the words Sage backs away, with her hands up in the air as to say she means no harm. The dumb dog that started this whole mess follows Sage’s lead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your Highness,” The guard speaks, “Your mother has requested you back at the castle. You’re in no shape to be out right now. She would like you home to help her plan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally tearing her eyes from Sage she looks at the guard with confusion, “Plan what?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guard clears his throat awkwardly, “The, um, funeral, Princess.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh. Right. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Brooklyn replies, her voice far off as she nods and beckons him to lead her back to the car, “Lets go.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She leaves without looking back, her mind racing with ten thousand scenarios and possibilities. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-- -- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The castle has never been so quiet. So dead. In hindsight, Brooklyn wonders how she could have ever missed the melancholy in the air. It was so thick that Brooklyn felt like she was choking on it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The marble floors were too cold on her feet, a stark contrast in sensitivity from when she was running down gravel paths to the beach that she hadn’t even noticed. Never had the silence of the castle been so depressingly deafening. There were no musicians playing in the great room, no cooks and servers joking in the back of the kitchen, and there wasn’t her dad sitting in his study going over bills presented by the council or laughing with her mom over a cup of coffee. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The castle had been overtaken by despondency. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brooklyn shook herself out of her thoughts and stalked the rest of the way to the parlor they used to often entertain guests. Her mother was sitting alone on the couch, her black dress the focal point of the deep red fabric of the sofa. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mother,” Brooklyn finally spoke up, pulling her mother out of whatever thoughts she was drowning in. “You asked for me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Queen cleared her throat, sitting up straighter and smoothening out her frumpled silk. Even in her mourning, Brooklyn’s mother tried to put on a strong face in front of her. She wasn’t sure if that meant she was too weak or her mother was too good. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to know what kind of flower arrangement you think your father would’ve liked.” Her mother says, her voice soft and tired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Brooklyn muttered mutely, moving to sit with her mother. “I- um, I don’t know. What do we use typically?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brooklyn’s mother sighs dejectedly, running her hands over her face. She looks so tired, Brooklyn is ready to ship her off to bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mama, don’t worry about it-- I’ll figure it out. Just get some rest okay?” She pleads with her mother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her mother just nods mutely, patting Brooklyn’s hand and standing to leave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brooklyn heaves a breath, turning to the binder full of pictures of her dad, spanning from his youth when he was just a prince to pictures from not too long ago-- some diplomat’s fundraiser that he was obligated to attend. He looks pristine and masterful, just like he always did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She closes the binder, standing to head to her room to change into more acceptable clothing. As she exits the parlor she turns to the guard standing just outside, “Have my driver pull around; I would like to go to a florist.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guard gives her a stiff nod, “Of course, Princess.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After changing into clothes that weren’t her silk jammies and applying just the barest of make-up to resemble a healthy human being, Brooklyn made her way to the front of the castle, where the town car was waiting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she entered the car Brooklyn didn’t bother advising her driver where to go, he already knew. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The drive off of the castle property takes longer than Brooklyn remembers from her quick escape this morning, but then again most of the morning had been a blur when she now tried to look back on it. It was nearing half past noon, the sun was at it’s high yet still hidden by dense dark clouds, a storm was going to break soon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brookly was too lost in her thoughts when they reached their destination that the driver had to come and open her door for her. Typically he’s supposed to do that anyways, but Brooklyn had always told him it was okay if he didn’t-- especially on the colder days in Eldria.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here we are, Princess. The only florist in Eldria.” The driver announced to her with a simple smile, Brooklyn tried her best to reflect it but he wasn’t sure it was believable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The only one? Really?” She murmured to herself, making her way to entering. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wooden door creaked as she opened it into the shop, along with a small bell chiming.  Brooklyn looks around, and doesn’t see anyone in the shop initially, so she takes a further step in to investigate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello?--” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The chances of her getting knocked on her ass by the same dog in one days should be abysmally low-- yet here she was: on her ass, with the same dog attacking her face with drool, on the same day not even three hours later. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get this mutt off of me!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh God, not again. Bruno!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dog backs off immediately, giving Brooklyn’s cheek one last slobbery lick before retreating to whatever corner he had emerged from. Wiping the last of his drool, and probably all of her make-up, Brooklyn opens her eyes to see a hand outstretched to help her up. She takes it gingerly, finally looking at the person who had helped escape such a threat on her life and--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You again? Are you stalking me?” Brooklyn asks with narrowed eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sage’s face breaks out into an amused smile, and she walks past Brooklyn to go behind the store counter, “I assure you, Your Highness, I have better things to do than be invasive.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brooklyn hums, ”Maybe so.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was there anything I could help you with or did you just come by the neighborhood to get trampled by my dog again?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Brooklyn answers calmly albeit with a dramatic roll of her eyes, “I need help, I’ve been tasked with floral arrangements for… his funeral.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sage’s face goes slack, and she nods solemnly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure. One sec,” She says to Brooklyn before running off down some hallway and coming back with a small book. “We have some templates. If you want I could go over the flower meanings with you and we can go from there?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That sounds fine, is there anywhere to sit?” Brooklyn asked, looking around the shop with a bit of disdain, her sweater was white and there was dirt </span>
  <em>
    <span>everywhere </span>
  </em>
  <span>along the store. Probably from the gardening or whatever. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um, yeah, let me get a stool for you.” Sage muttered, turning to leave and rolling her eyes at the princess’s dramatics. Sage drags a chair over to the counter she was just at and beckons Brooklyn over. Sage goes to the otherside of the counter and takes her spot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you usually offer?” Brooklyn asks, voice neutral. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Usually an assortment of white lilies-- they represent the innocence of um, those who have passed.” Sage begins, “We also have gladioli flowers, they represent integrity, serenity and a strength of moral character. Fitting for a king,” She explains softly, pointing to each flower that’s displayed in the photos of the binder. “</span>
  <span>Chrysanthemums are also typically used, they represent death and honor the life of the deceased. And then there are roses and Orchids. Crimson roses represent grief, sorrow. Pink and yellow orchids, they--” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know what? Just put together arrangements with all of them.” Brooklyn spoke up, cutting Sage off. She gets off the stool, her face void of any real emotion, as she straightens out her shirt and holds her posture tight and her chin high. “Send the invoice to the palace, I’ll be sure to make sure you're well compensated for your labor.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, wait-- Princess Brooklyn.” Sage calls out, but Brooklyn is already fastly exiting the store. Sage lets out a small huff, and turns to her computer to generate the invoice. Brooklyn never told her how many arrangements she wanted, but with how enormous Sage knows the vigil will be, she feels no qualms with arranging for eighty bouquets. Might as well milk the cash cow while she can. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Brooklyn is finally seated in the car, she rolls up it’s partition and finally stops holding back the wave of tears. The sadness had hit her so hard she felt like her body was being strangled by grief. It was a delayed reaction, something Brooklyn didn’t want to believe but sitting there in that shop picking out flowers that were supposed to </span>
  <em>
    <span>celebrate the life </span>
  </em>
  <span>of her dead father was the final affront. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s at dinner time, while Sage and her family are in the living room sitting on the couches as they watch the nightly news, does the information about King Edgars funeral get released. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The day after tomorrow, an open vigil will be held just outside the palace gates for the citizens of Eldria to pay their respects, the royal family will be holding a smaller funeral with the king’s closest friends. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tomorrow we’ll drop off the flowers,” Gran Chyra speaks, the rest of Sage’s family nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sage doesn’t bother responding, too lost in her thoughts of wondering how the troubled princess was holding up. Sage remembered she was near tears before she basically sprinted out of the shop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She guesses she’ll find out tomorrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-- -- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Brooks, there’s no way it’s true.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is, Aliyah. He’s dead.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m so sorry. I wish I was there already-- the plane won’t be ready to fly until tomorrow evening.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Aliyah sighed, sounding defeated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine.” Brooklyn consoles her, “Besides-- too speedy of an arrival and people would start speculating that we’re back together. We can’t have the one who has your heart to feel threatened by little ol’ me.” Brooklyn adds with a teasing lilt to her voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aliyah scoffs, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ve already told you-- he doesn’t really know who I am. Just my name and base information. He has no idea that I’m, you know, Aliyah of Arendell.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re much more than the place you come from, Aliyah. It’s not about your title, it’s about who you </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span>. We’ve gone over this a thousand times, I’m beginning to think I’m going to have to beat you into understanding.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sometimes I wish never broke up, you’d be scared to speak to me like that.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Aliyah huffs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brooklyn offers a small laugh, “I’m not-- nor was I ever, scared of you; I was just too nice and infatuated.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Whatever helps you sleep at night.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Aliyah hums, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ve got to finish packing-- call you tomorrow?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course. Goodnight.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Night, Brooklyn.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the call ends, Brooklyn places her phone on her bed and turns to the dusty book lying on her desk with both abhorrence and apprehension. She was afraid that with opening the book would start something she wasn’t sure she could finish. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the constitution of Eldria, intricately packaged and designed for her consumption. Even after the years of wear and tear, Brooklyn had to admit that it looked in well condition. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whatever God had been favoring her, did her the gesture of letting the first page of the table of contents she opened the book to, be the page that told her exactly where to go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Article 2: </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Under the circumstances there is no male heir to the throne, the firstborn daughter will be eligible to take the throne under the stipulation that she be wed, or soon to be wed. We, the founders of Eldria, believe that a woman unattended is not fit for the throne. In the instance that the heir is not wed and has no intentions of doing so, the divinity is passed down to the Chief General of the Eldria Army’s firstborn child where the same terms apply. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Misogynistic bastards.” Brooklyn hissed, slamming the book shut and standing up from her desk, running a hand through her hair. She had started pacing like a maniac, maybe a bit too loudly because moments later her mother was worriedly walking into her room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Brooklyn? What’s the matter?” She had asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The </span>
  <em>
    <span>matter</span>
  </em>
  <span> is, mother, that I’m not eligible to take the throne.” Brooklyn replies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-What are you talking about?” The queen asked with furrowed brows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brooklyn pointed an accusatory finger at the book stationed on her desk, “The Eldria Constitution. It says that I can’t take the throne until I’m married-- or at least engaged to be married. It’s a total misogynistic and twisted attempt at keeping me from the job I was born to do!”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hold on, calm down, okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will not calm down! My father left that throne </span>
  <em>
    <span>to me</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Not to some frat boy who spent three days in the army before resigning and flying off to party on the coast of Athens with his painter boyfriend!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will convene with the council tomorrow.” Her mother tried again, speaking over Brooklyn to finally be heard. “I’ll see if… if there’s anything we can do. For now, I suppose you get some rest. We have a lot of planning to do tomorrow for the funeral and I’d rather not do it with you grumpy because you didn’t sleep a full night.” Her mother advised. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brooklyn took in a breath, calming the fire that was rising in her and nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re right. I’m sorry. This is the last thing I should be worried about when--” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eldria is your first priority. As it should be. And as the future queen, it is an admirable trait.” The queen said, a soft smile on her face. “Get some sleep,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that Brooklyn’s mother placed a kiss on her temple and was out of the room and closing the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-- -- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next morning was full of commotion, stark contrast to the day before when the castle resembled a desolate building. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her mother had gone off to direct the funeral preparers on how to decorate the grand room where the smaller ceremony was being held-- tasking Brooklyn with standing out in the island heat to coordinate the vigil outside of the castle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Move the portrait to the left,” Brooklyn instructed the workers, “No, more to the left. Okay now that’s too far. Now you’ve gone too far right, just a smidge to the left is it that hard?” She huffed, deciding to turn and leave them to figure it out for themselves. As she walked away she noticed Sierra standing by. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Princess,” the aide greeted her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, Sierra. What’s next on the list?” She asked, taking the iced coffee that Sierra had offered her. Sierra looks down at the list on her clipboard with a small hum before she lets out an ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>oh!’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>at whatever bullet on her list wasn’t marked off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Floral arrangements. They should be getting dropped off at the gate right now. Have you heard from your mother about the council’s decision yet?” Sierra asked as they changed course to head back to the Palace gates, passing by the workers Brooklyn had been supervising earlier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s still too far right.” Brooklyn called to them, before turning to answer Sierra. “She should be leaving the meeting soon, and hopefully it will be to tell me that they’ve overruled that sexist term.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Besides, who would you marry?” Sierra laughed, “Aliyah dumped you and you’ve not tried to get back out there and-- I’m going to stop talking now.” Sierra cut herself after seeing the glare Brooklyn was giving her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is exactly the problem, thank you for being so wise and pointing it out. It was alluding me.” Brooklyn responded sarcastically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they made it to the palace gates, they were greeted with the truck that was holding all the arrangements. If you had asked Brooklyn-- She had seen this Sage girl too many times in the span of 48 hours; but lucky for her, Sage wasn’t too hard on the eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your Highness,” Sage greeted with a polite smile. “Here’s the invoice for the items.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brooklyn looked at it, and after reading the number she raised an eyebrow, “Only three thousand dollars?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sage shrugged, “You’re welcome to leave a tip.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brooklyn rolled her eyes, turning to Sierra, “Make sure they know where to put everything?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sierre nodded with a quick affirmative before she was off, guiding what looked like to be Sage’s siblings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Follow me, I can write you a check inside.” Brooklyn said, turning to the gates of the palace and nodding at the guards to open it. Once they were through, Brooklyn guided Sage down a long hallway until they reached a room that Brooklyn had to use a biometric scanner to unlock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just from the doorframe Sage can see the amount of fine jewelry and other valuables in the room. The walls were filled with classic art pieces, ranging from Van Gogh to Picasso. She’s sure she even noticed a renaissance sculpture too. But beyond all of that, on the farthest back wall was the golden focal point that was the vault door. Sage was sure there were even more fascinating treasures just behind the two ton door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brooklyn beckons her forward as she pulls out a book, full of blank checks and writes one out for-- </span>
  <em>
    <span>holy shit--</span>
  </em>
  <span> fifteen thousand dollars. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who do I make it out to?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, Wisteria Floral Boutique.” Sage answers, Brooklyn hums in confirmation. When she’s done writing the check she hands it over to Sage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Keep the change.” Brooklyn tells her with a hint of a smile. “Now, I’m needed back outside, so, let’s go.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sage nods, scurrying out of the room like it was on fire. Brooklyn locks the door behind them, pushing on the handle once to make sure it was secured before she started guiding Sage back out of the castle. But as they’re making their way down the hallway, Brooklyn’s mother comes bustling around the corner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Brooklyn, sweetie, this news is urgent.” Her mother says, disregarding Sage’s entire presence next to the princess. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” Brooklyn asks, looking worried when her mother fails to reply immediately, “You’re scaring me, mother.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The council-- They’ve refused to overrule the article. They’ve given you half a year, Brooklyn, and then we lose the throne.” Her mother told her, eyes panicked. But for the sake of her mother, Brooklyn held herself together despite the anger bubbling. However that’s about as far as her cognizance goes, because before she can realize what she’s doing, she’s reaching out for Sage’s hand and pulling her close. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mother, this is a </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>bad time for this but um, I’d like you to meet my girlfriend Sage.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>tell me how ya feel @sageIyns </p><p>c u nxt time buds &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. ii.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“I mean look at you! You’re a princess and you’re… you know…” </p><p>Brooklyn furrowed her brows in confusion, “A lesbian?” </p><p>“No! I mean, yeah I guess but-- I mean you’re not… unattractive…” Sage’s cheeks are burning red, and she knows as soon as she sees the smirk on Brooklyn’s face that letting the words escape her was a fatal mistake. </p><p>“You find me attractive?” Brooklyn asks, her voice holding a teasing lilt. </p><p>“That’s completely and utterly not the point.” Sage deflected.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi hello huge thanks to lynno for reading over dis chapter mwah </p><p>please feel so inclined to leave comments they're needed to fuel my motivation and creativity its not a joke its my LIFE ok bye</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mother, this is a really bad time for this but um, I’d like you to meet my girlfriend Sage.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Sage registers the words her eyes widen, head snapping to look at Brooklyn who seems to be actively avoiding her gaze, smiling a bit too hard at her mother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Queens eyes widen too, and then she turns to Sage and smiles at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad we can finally meet!” The Queen says, “Honestly, I had a feeling Brooklyn had been seeing someone, I just didn’t want to impose and ask.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-” Sage squeaks, and Brooklyn immediately jumps back into the conversation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well it’s still, you know, fairly new. It’s only been a month, so…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Queen's eyes widened once more, “You’ve been seeing her for a </span>
  <em>
    <span>month</span>
  </em>
  <span> already and still didn’t have the forethought to tell me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brooklyn shrugs, pulling Sage in closer by wrapping an arm around her waist, “We were just trying to wait for the right time. But now is better than ever I suppose. Isn’t that right, Babe?” Brooklyn finally turns to Sage’s still completely gobsmacked expression, subtly digging her fingernails into Sage’s hip to hopefully jumpstart her brian. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sage had two options here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One: She could call out Brooklyn’s lie and then go on her merry little way home, forgetting any of this ever happened. Brooklyn would have to find another way to solve whatever problem she had. Sage wasn’t entirely sure she could even </span>
  <em>
    <span>offer</span>
  </em>
  <span> any way to help. She was just an average middle class citizen— what good could she possibly do?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two: She could go along with it. At least long enough to get past this conversation with the queen. Afterwards she can tell Brooklyn that she can’t help her. Again: what could she even offer? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Babe?” Brooklyn repeated, raised eyebrows and pleading eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, um,” Sage coughed awkwardly, “Yes. Yup. I wanted to keep it low key because well, you know… she’s who she is.” Sage lies, offering the queen a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The queen hums, looking over them for a second with a stone cold face before breaking out into a smile, “Well, you two do certainly make a beautiful couple.” And then she turns to Brooklyn and smacks her on the shoulder, “Stop hiding your girlfriends from me!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ow!” Brooklyn whines, “Jesus, mother, I’m sensitive.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Queen rolls her eyes at Brooklyn’s dramatics before turning back to Sage, “You don’t even want to know how I found out she and Aliyah were dating.” She informs her with a dismissive swat of her hand, “I should get back to the great room. It was lovely to meet you Sage; will I be seeing you at the private funeral tomorrow?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, uh— no.” Sage says shortly, “I figured I would give you guys the space you need with people you were closest to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How thoughtful,” The Queen swoons. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you have somewhere to be, Mother?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh right!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the click-clack of the queens heels are out of war shot— Sage jumps away from Brooklyn and smacks her on the shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ow! I could have you arrested for that!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you out of your mind? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why </span>
  </em>
  <span>are we lying to the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Queen of Eldria</span>
  </em>
  <span>— I could be arrested for that too!” Sage hisses. Brooklyn just rolls her eyes as she rubs her injured shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look-- My mother has too much on her plate right now to be worrying about us potentially losing the throne. A little white lie isn’t going to hurt anyone!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A </span>
  <em>
    <span>little</span>
  </em>
  <span> lie? Need I remind you that </span>
  <em>
    <span>you can’t take the throne without being married!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Sage shot back, “Are you insane? I don’t want to marry you!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, now you’re just being rude.” Brooklyn scoffs, “To be frank, I don’t have time-- let alone the energy to sign up for Royal Tinder or something.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you rope your </span>
  <em>
    <span>ex-girlfriend</span>
  </em>
  <span> into your shenanigans?” Sage asked, sounding exasperated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because she’s my ex for a reason!” Brooklyn shot back, sounding equally frustrated. “Besides, who doesn’t want to become queen-- you should be thanking me right now!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sage lets out a laugh, “Me! I don’t!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, now you’re just lying to yourself.” Brooklyn retorted, she crosses her arms and waits for Sage’s response but there isn’t one. Brooklyn at least knows she’s won this round, with a raised eyebrow she speaks again, “Are you finished now?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sage doesn’t speak, only glares at Brooklyn with narrowed eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, now that I’ve stuck my foot in my mouth in front of my mother I can’t come forward and tell her it was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lie</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Brooklyn explains, “So, you can either help me and ensure I take the throne and assume my rightful duty to serve Eldria as Queen-- or know that you’ve single-handedly ruined your country because you decided to let a frat boy take over.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sage sighs, still giving Brooklyn a hard look, “This is manipulation.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is me being </span>
  <em>
    <span>desperate.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Brooklyn corrected, “I have no options here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I fail to believe that.” Sage laughed, waving a hand up and down, “I mean look at you! You’re a princess and you’re… you know…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brooklyn furrowed her brows in confusion, “A lesbian?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! I mean, yeah I guess but-- I mean you’re not… unattractive…” Sage’s cheeks are burning red, and she knows as soon as she sees the smirk on Brooklyn’s face that letting the words escape her was a fatal mistake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You find me attractive?” Brooklyn asks, her voice holding a teasing lilt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s completely and utterly </span>
  <em>
    <span>not the point</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Sage deflected, “I’m not playing house with you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not even for a million dollars?” Brooklyn asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And of course Sage thinks she’s joking because she laughs and replies, “Not even for two.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But then Brooklyn shrugs, “Fine. Five million.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want your money.” Sage responds, crossing her arm indignantly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brooklyn lets out a frustrated sigh, “You’re insufferable. Follow me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Sage could even protest, Brooklyn was walking off in a different direction than where the palace entrance was. Sage grumbled mutely under her breath before hurrying to catch up to the princess. When she finally does, she finds Brooklyn standing in the great hall, staring at the wall that was lined with portraits of Eldria’s past leaders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This entire hallway,” Brooklyn starts, her eyes tracking along the wall, “Is filled with pictures of my family. Starting all the way in the beginning with my too-many-greats grandfather Elias Duran in 1780. Can you believe in all those years and I’m the first woman heir to the throne? Two hundred and forty years and there’s never been once a first born daughter.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sage doesn’t reply, she just looks at the portraits right in front of her, those of King Leonardo and Brooklyn’s father. Her eyes drift to the spot next to King Edgar’s portrait. That’s where Brooklyn’s will go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t mess this up.” Brooklyn says, “I won’t be the reason the Duran Dynasty is destroyed-- over an archaic and misogynistic technicality.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m just not sure if there’s any feasible way I could help you. We don’t even know each other, I mean what if I was psychotic? What if I decide to have you murdered and steal the throne or something? Are you that reckless?” Sage responds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Probably yeah. It’s something I get from my father.” Brooklyn responds with a shrug, “Besides, I’m not that scared of you, I could take you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been studying martial arts since I was eight.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I retract my statement.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is crazy-- You can’t just ask someone this!” Sage again tries to back out. But Brooklyn can see she’s grasping at straws. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look--” Brooklyn says, reaching to grasp Sage’s shoulders, “I have a plan-- a completely foolproof plan. I am just asking for a bit of trust-- and you know, your hand in marriage or whatever.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or whatever.” Sage echos, a small laugh leaving her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re totally right that it’s reckless and crazy but I think we could pull it off.” Brooklyn adds, “We can work out the kinks and everything later-- probably tomorrow. I need to have all my ducks in a row to be able to stand against the council. And whatever you want, it’s yours, I promise.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sage chews on her lip in thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This could go terribly wrong. Sage doesn’t know Brooklyn, Brooklyn doesn’t know Sage. They could be signing each other up for years of torment. And also, hello, marriage means </span>
  <em>
    <span>for life</span>
  </em>
  <span>-- at least for royalty. Sage can’t ever think of a time when there had been a royal divorce in Eldria. Probably because there never has been one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sure, Sage has never been much of a hopeless romantic, but she never imagined a life where she was married for reasons other than love. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Brooklyn was desperate. Sage could see it in the way that she was gripping onto her shoulders, the way her eyes were big and vulnerable and pleading. Most importantly, it was in her voice. She was all but trembling. Brooklyn was at rock bottom and she was reaching for Sage to help her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” Sage said, nearly under her breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brooklyn’s eyes widened in disbelief. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, seriously?” Brooklyn asked, a smile stretching across her face that was contagious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, seriously. I’ll help you.” Sage repeated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh thank God,” Brooklyn sighed, relieved. “I owe you the entire world.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, and don’t think I won’t come to collect.” Sage grumbled, rolling her shoulders slightly to relieve the pressure of Brooklyn’s death grip. With that, Brooklyn pulled away from her, hands crossed behind her back in a formal manner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes well, I am more than equipped to pay the bill.” Brooklyn said with a smile. “I can arrange for someone to collect you tomorrow from your house if you’d like?” She asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t mind. My car is… a death trap on wheels essentially.” Sage said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brooklyn laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before either girl could say anything else, rapid footsteps were heard coming down the hall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Princess Brooklyn!” A man’s voice shouted as he made his way down, until Sage saw a flash of navy blue and strong arms enveloping the princess into a crushing hug. “Brooks, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am so sorry</span>
  </em>
  <span> about your father. King Edgar was like a father to me. He was so cool, and he taught me how to tie my ties and how to make waffles. I’m so sorry, jesus, this sucks so bad--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Tempo!” Brooklyn cuts him off, patting him on the back in quick succession to tell him to give her her personal space back. “Thank you for the condolences. Although I think all that time in the Greek sun has fried the part of your brain pertaining to personal bubbles.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry.” Tempo said with a small grimace, and then he turned to Sage. He extended his hand for a shake, “Hi, I’m Tempo! You are?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m Sage.” Sage responded shaking his hand, “I’m just--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s my girlfriend!” Brooklyn spoke quickly, “My girlfriend Sage. Sage is my girlfriend.” She repeats, hand pulling Sage closer before sliding down to hold her hand-- albeit a bit ungraceful because of the way Sage kept her hand dead stiff. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tempo’s eyebrows raise and his smile gets wider, “Oh that’s so cool! My boyfriend is back in Athens, unfortunately.” Tempo informs them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sage’s mouth opens to respond but then a shrill voice is heard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tempo! Need you run around the castle like you're a toddler? You’ve been taught better than that.” A woman snipes as she stalks forward to them, she has a scowl on her face, and her army uniform is pristinely pressed and fitted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, mother.” Tempo mutters, eyes turned downward and suddenly timid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Princess Brooklyn,” The woman greeted with a curt nod and smile, “My condolences.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, General Phydra.” Brooklyn responds shortly, not even bothering with a smile, “I assume you’re here for…?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The council meeting that was held.” Phydra explained. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brooklyn’s face shows her confusion, “But you’re not on the council you aren’t permitted to be in the room when it’s in session.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They… thought it was pertinent that my presence was required.” Phydra says, but they leave the conversation there, and General Phydra turns to Sage, “I don’t believe we’ve met, you are?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Brooklyn’s girlfriend.” Sage responds, “I’m Sage.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“PLeasure to make your acquaintance,” Phydra says, and then she turns to Tempo, “We should go.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, but--.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>We’re going.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Phydra insists, and Tempo’s protest is cut short. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right.” Tempo agrees, he turns to them again, saddened in a way different from when he first entered the hallway. “It was lovely to see you both.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Likewise.” Brooklyn responds almost reflexively. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, Phydra and Tempo are walking back down the hallway and they soon disappear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sage lets out a breath she didn’t know she was withholding. And as quickly as Brooklyn had been attached to her, did she remove herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was that the so-called frat boy? He seems nice.” Sage asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tempo is a golden retriever. Edlria will only survive with a wolf.” Brooklyn mutters with a quick dismissive scoff. “Phydra is what we have to worry about now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I take it you’re not her biggest fan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That woman is a snake ready to strike.” Brooklyn says, “And she was in that meeting. Meaning she knows.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Knows what?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That this is her shot to take the throne. She will stop at nothing to get it too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What does that mean? For, you know, Us.” Sage asked, growing worried with the way Brooklyn was pacing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It means the stakes are higher. Phydra would have never known about anything if she hadn’t been in on that meeting-- we wouldn’t have had to worry about her but now we do.” Brooklyn mutters, cursing under her breath. “We’re going to have to put on the performance of a lifetime. No one can know that it’s not real, do you understand? No one. Not even your closest family or friends.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re acting as if it’s life or death.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brooklyn looks at her with narrowed eyes, Sage can see the vague annoyance on her face, “Don’t you get it? It is. The life or death of Eldria as we know it.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>tell me how ya feel @sageIyns </p><p>c u nxt time </p><p>mwah</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. iii.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Are you sure Taggert isn’t like… a serial killer or anything?” Sage asks, following in step with Brooklyn who guides her inside. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Brooklyn shrugs, “I think the occasional taking of a life is covered in his contract with us. Self defense of a third person or something.” She says flippantly. </p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi there this is kinda basically a bit of a filler chapter but after this things rly start to kick off ok bye thanks againto lynn for being the best luv u</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t you get it? It is. The life or death of Eldria as we know it.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The words had stuck with Sage throughout the night after she had left the castle. When she and her family had arrived home, Sage forfeited dinner and went straight to bed, mind too full of thought to be bothered with eating. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Throughout the night Sage is met with having to constantly toss and turn, her bed suddenly too uncomfortable. Finally, at three in the morning, Sage decided to stop fighting it and just lay awake, staring up at her ceiling, pretending the old glow in the dark stickers on it were constellations and she was out by the beach connecting the points of Orion’s belt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By some miracle, as she’s moving on from Orion to the Big Dipper, her eyes grow heavy and she manages just a measly few hours of sleep. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When she wakes again, the sun is shining and her windows are cracked open-- probably by one of her Grans who came to see if she was awake for breakfast. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sage groggily gets up and makes her way to the restroom to freshen up before entering the dining room where Cara and Pak are eating cereal and collaborating over the daily crossword in the newspaper. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Eight letter word for a pre-planned affair?” Pak read out loud. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cara makes a small ‘hmph’ noise and shrugs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Arranged.” Sage answers him as she opens the fridge to get milk for her own bowl of cereal. Pak makes an ‘aha!’ victory cry and scribbles in the letters into the boxes hurriedly. He then turns to Cara and gives her a high five, “We did it!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sage rolls her eyes, keeping her comment that they couldn’t have finished the crossword without her to herself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are Gran Reil and Gran Chyra?” Sage asked, grabbing a spoon from the drawer for her bowl. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think they were going to the vigil,” Pak says casually, “Oh and someone came by and dropped this off for you earlier.” He adds, nodding over to a pristine white envelope, it was stamped closed with gold wax, the Eldria emblem pressed into it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sage opened it carefully, deciding the envelope was simply too pretty to destroy because she was in a haste. As she unfolds the cardstock she can see the beginning of sophisticated calligraphy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dearest Sage,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You are being cordially invited to the funeral of King Edgar Duran. The viewing will be held at five o’clock this afternoon, please report to the palace at three accordingly. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Warmest regards, </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Princess Brooklyn.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>PS: Wear something nice!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sage pursed her lips as she read the invitation, stuffing it into her back pocket. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What was it?” Cara asks, noticing Sage’s sudden muteness. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh nothing, just Mags being dramatic and inviting me over for dinner.” Sage lies, an awkward laugh tumbling out of her as she waves a dismissive hand. Cara gives her a weird look, but decides not to comment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Cara, do you still have that one dress I let you borrow?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The one I wore for prom?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup. That’s the one.” Sage answered, “Any idea?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Probably in my closet? Why?” Cara asked, her confusion bordering annoyance with Sage’s crypticness. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Like I said; Mags is dramatic.” Sage replied before turning and leaving to go dig through Cara’s closet. After a few moments of digging through Cara’s exceptionally chaotic mess of a closet, Sage managed to find the black dress and a pair of shoes to match. She headed for the shower straight afterwards. Brooklyn wanted her at the castle by three, it was already one. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By the time she’s showered and done her make-up, the clock is already at two forty-five, she was going to have to race against time to make it to the palace promptly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sage is hopping down the hallways, trying to buckle her heel when there’s a knock on the door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are you going dressed like that?” Gran Chyra asks, with a suspicious raised brow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mags’! Formal dinner!” Sage replies as she finishes buckling the strap of her heel and then opening the door. She had been expecting one of Pak’s friends, maybe even one of their neighbors asking for a favor, but instead she’s met with a palace guard dressed in formal uniform and standing tall and proper as he stares at her-- although she can’t see his eyes due the darkness of his sunglasses. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you Sage Wisteria?” The guard asks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh-” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is there something wrong?” Gran Reil comes to the door immediately. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No ma’am, Sage’s presence has been requested at the palace by your royal highness Princess Brooklyn.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, really?” Sage plays dumb, voice going high to fake confusion. “That’s crazy…” She mutters, then she turns to her Gran, “Guess I’m off to the palace!” She kisses her Gran on the cheek goodbye before letting the guard lead the way to the black town car where he opens the door for her to get in and then closes it too before making his way to the driver’s seat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi, I’m Sage.” Sage introduces herself to the stoic figure driving. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.” He replies curtly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And you’re…?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Taggert. Special Security Soldier Taggert.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Taggert… s’that a family name or something?” Sage asked, becoming more awkward as the seconds ticked by. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My great-grandmother was named Tagatha.” Taggert says gruffly, turning down a road that was back entrance to the palace. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. That- That’s a pretty name…” Sage replies, “So, uh, you from around here?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where I’m from is classified information.” Taggert cuts her off, and then the car is rolling into a huge driveway where three distant figures are waiting for them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright then....” Sage murmurs, hand on the seat buckle, ready to make a speedy escape. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When the car is parked, Sage exits the car to be met by Brooklyn and two other people standing with her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sage,” Brooklyn greets with a curt nod, before addressing Taggert. “Thank you for delivering her safely, Taggert, you’re dismissed.” She says, Taggert gives her a curt nod and a salute before he stalks off. Then Brooklyn’s attention is back on her, “Safe trip?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure Taggert isn’t like… a serial killer or anything?” Sage asks, following in step with Brooklyn who guides her inside. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Brooklyn shrugs, “I think the occasional taking of a life is covered in his contract with us. Self defense of a third person or something.” She says flippantly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sage doesn’t respond, but the unbelieving look on her face says it all. They don’t speak the rest of the way until they reach a room that is, once again, sealed with a biometric lock only this time instead of her hand, it’s Brooklyn’s eyes that are scanned to open the room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sage is quickly ushered in by the people accompanying them and is told to sit at once of the seats nearest the head of the table, which is where Brooklyn situates herself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I called you here early today so we can hammer out the parameters of our… arrangement.” Brooklyn says, she then motions to the people standing by her. “This is Moore, he’s the Royal family’s legal advisor and this is Sierra, she’s my personal aide. She also kind of doubles as my public relations manager.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And I’m not compensated for it.” Sierra grumbles, ignoring the look Brooklyn shoots. “Anyways, Moore and I sat down together and outlined a general agreement. Sage, regardless, you will be signing a few NDAs today. Now, we have about an hour and a half before the viewing, let's get this show on the road.” Sierra says. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This contract hereby details the guidelines and parameters around the relationship you, Sage Wisteria, will be partaking in with Princess Brooklyn Duran, future Queen of Eldria.” Moore explains. “You will be upholding and participating in the relationship with the Princess in public, including and not limited to: public outings such as dates, fundraisers, or national holiday festivities. You will be expected to be at royal events, such as accompanying the Princess on outings like national banquets and national-to-international interviews. You will be following the timeline listed within the contract. The timeline includes phases, for example; by month two you will be moving into the palace and by month four, the engagement will be announced. All in all you will be married by month six and this contract will become null and void once a prenup is signed.” Moore droned on. “Any questions so far?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“In the event that this backfires, what will be Sage’s compensation?” Brooklyn speaks, “Surely you two discussed that?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Moore and Sierra give her a sheepish look. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t believe it came up, Your Highness.” Moore replies. Brooklyn nods, before turning to Sage. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well? What would you like? Anything your heart desires.” Brooklyn asks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sage has to take a moment to think, “I want my Gran’s debts paid off, and I want my brother and sister’s education paid for-- no matter the major. And, the Gaia Orphanage? I want that protected by the Palace. Nothing can happen to it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Brooklyn nods, “Deal. What’s next, Moore?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just the small clauses such as security, public etiquette and personal affairs.” Sierra answers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Personal affairs?” Sage questions. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. Such as schooling, working, and if you’re currently in a romantic relationship.” Moore answers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! I’m not. Don’t worry.” Sage said. Moore nods, looking over what’s left on the papers before humming. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I believe this is just the part where you sign.” Moore says, sliding the papers over to Sage, “Everything highlighted is for your initials.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once Sage is done signing what felt like a thousand pages, Moore slides a piece of paper over to Brooklyn, “And this paper here, Your Highness, is what you need to sign saying you agree to the terms and conditions in Sage’s contract.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Brooklyn nods, taking the pen from Moore and signing it with a practiced ease. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Brooklyn’s pen comes to rest on the table, they all let out a collective sigh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now that that’s over with,” Brooklyn starts, getting up from her chair and extending a hand to Sage, “Are you ready?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ready as I’ll ever be.” Sage replied, taking Brooklyn’s gloved hand and stepping out of her chair. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>tell me how ya feel @sageIyns </p>
<p>c u nxt time</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. iv.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aliyah narrows her eyes, suspicious of her, “What’s Brooklyn’s favorite color?”</p><p>“Yellow.” Sage answers immediately. </p><p>Aliyah hums, and then nods before smiling widely, “Thank God! Honestly, I wasn’t sure she’d ever get over me.” Aliyah laughs </p><p>“Who could, when you’re so heartwarmingly humble?” Brooklyn replies deadpan, an unimpressed look on her face. </p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>much thanks to lynnamon again</p><p>leave a comment or i cry</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The gathering isn’t as small as Sage had expected. Apparently for royalty ‘close friends and family’ means over a hundred people. The parlor room they’re in is big enough to hold a ball, she’s sure. And for a funeral, it’s exceptionally </span>
  <em>
    <span>loud. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Maybe Sage has just never been to the right kind of funeral, because the last one she went to for a distant aunt wasn’t nearly as lively. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Off to the side, there is a small orchestra playing along with a small crowd of people conversing and even dancing around the band. In another corner is a buffet table filled with food that Sage knows she’d only ever be able to get her hands on after paying over a hundred dollars for it, if the circumstances were different. And at the front of the room, bathed in light from the renaissance era made stained glass, is the casket. Sage wants to ask if there’s actually a body in there, but an affirmative answer would creep her out too much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they enter, the room suddenly quiets. Sage’s uncomfortability is only slightly quelled when she feels a hand come to rest on the small of her back. When she turns, she realizes it’s Brooklyn. And then she scolds herself, why wouldn’t it be Brooklyn? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then they’re being ushered forward, until Sage is standing in the front of the crowd that has gathered as Brooklyn takes her steps to stand in front of the podium to address everyone, looking regal and poise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you all for being here today,” Brooklyn starts, “As you can imagine it’s been a whirlwind of a week.” She adds, “My father… he was the greatest man I’ve ever known. Sure his job was demanding, and at times exhausting, but he was always there when I needed him. He was my first dance partner, and my biggest supporter. When I was little, he’d tell me stories about all his adventures as a young prince, although now that I’m the age he was-- I’m starting to think he embellished quite a bit.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It earns a laugh from the crowd. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My father spent his entire life devoted to Eldria, in the name of his father.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The crowds roared with a ‘Long live King Leonardo’. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He spent most of his years-- some could argue that he spent all of them-- ensuring Eldria always had a place at the table of international affairs, he kept our economy stable, and he protected us by any means necessary.” Brooklyn says, “And I plan to uphold that, his legacy of being such a paragon of unrelenting devotion to the country he was committed to. I have big shoes to fill, I think we all know that, but my dad is still here, he's everywhere. And I’ll be looking over Eldria with the same care and commitment that he did.” Brooklyn raises her glass of water that had been placed on the podium, “To my father. Long live King Edgar.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room concurs, raising their own glasses, “Long live King Edgar!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the room dies down again, Brooklyn nods, looking down at the paper in front of her, “You may all now pay your respects,” SHe says, “And if there’s anything you would like to say, the podium is all yours. This is a celebration of life, afterall, so the festivities will continue. Thank you all, again, for being here.” She ends her speech, stepping down from the podium. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once again, Sage is ushered in a different direction. She’s guided to a table where Brooklyn is sitting, the Queen a few seats down. Sierra pulls out the chair next Brooklyn, and motions for her to sit. Sage takes her seat, silently thanking Sierra before the girl disappears to God knows where.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was a nice speech.” Sage says, turning to Brooklyn who was now just watching the water in her glass swirl into a tiny tornado. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brooklyn turns to her and gives her a slight smile. “Thank you. It was completely improvised.” She says quietly, “Don’t tell anyone.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sage laughs, making a motion of zipping her lips shut, “Your secret is safe with me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brooklyn nods, turning back to look at the crowd of people in front of them. It’s when a girl with a glorious mane of hair and a breathtaking pink gown comes forward, does Brooklyn’s expression seem to slacken. Brooklyn stands, smiling brightly and immediately engulfs the girl into a hug once she’s in close enough distance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aliyah! I’m so glad you’re here.” Brooklyn says, and Aliyah, the gorgeous pink gown wearer, clings to the princess with the same force. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, I’m sorry I’m late.” Aliyah says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your dress is… unconventional for a funeral.” Brooklyn laughs, looking down at the outfit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aliyah shrugs, taking a seat next to Brooklyn, opposite of Sage. “Your father always loved my more colorful outfits, I figured there’d be no better way to honor him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He would’ve loved it.” Brooklyn answers and when Aliyah’s eyes drift to Sage, who’s watching in confusion, Brooklyn clears her throat. “Right! Aliyah, this is my girlfriend, Sage.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aliyah raises an eyebrow, and turns to Brooklyn. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your girlfriend? Really? For how long?” Aliyah questions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A month.” Sage answers, “Going on two soon.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aliyah narrows her eyes, suspicious of her, “What’s Brooklyn’s favorite color?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yellow.” Sage answers immediately. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aliyah hums, and then nods before smiling widely, “Thank God! Honestly, I wasn’t sure she’d ever get over me.” Aliyah laughs </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who could, when you’re so heartwarmingly humble?” Brooklyn replies deadpan, an unimpressed look on her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, how did you two meet?” Aliyah asks, pulling up a chair and looking between the two of them with rapt attention. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sage turns to Brooklyn, and watches as the princess flounders, trying to come up with a lie. But why lie, when the truth sounds ridiculous enough as it is? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My dog knocked her on her ass.” Sage informs Aliyah, “We were out by the beach, so naturally I let him off his leash to run around and he just… was so drawn to Brooklyn he just </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>to topple her over so he could give her kisses.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There was an </span>
  <em>
    <span>attack-- </span>
  </em>
  <span>her dog attacked me,” Brooklyn corrects, holding a hand out to pause Sage, “I was just minding my business after going on a run, and I was meditating, and then in the middle of me getting my zen on, I was attacked.” Brooklyn says, before taking in a breath, “I’m still recovering from the trauma.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re dramatic, is what you are.” Sage scoffs, shoving Brooklyn gently by her shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Besides them, Aliyah laughs, “Well, I’m glad you’re someone who isn’t afraid to put her in her place.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, I think that’s what she needs most.” Sage laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon after, the gathering dwindles down, until it’s just a few stragglers, still milking the free bar and buffet. Aliyah had gotten up to go retire to the guest room she was staying in for the night, and now it was just Sage and Brooklyn talking to the last few people hanging around them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly but surely, people leave. Everyone bids their goodbyes and gives final condolences and then it’s just Sage and Brooklyn sitting at the table in the empty room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think we need to come up with a story,” Sage says, “About our first meeting, date, and stuff.” She explains. “Aliyah was trying to catch us in a lie.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brooklyn rolls her eyes, “Aliyah is harmless.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whether you think that or not, she’s not going to be the last person to question us about this stuff.” Sage replies, “Your whole.. Queen thing depends on it, remember?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I remember,” Brooklyn replies, borderline snaps, and then she sighs, running a hand through her hair, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to snap. I’m tired. We can talk about this tomorrow, I’m going to call Taggart to take you home. Do you want me to ask the kitchen to prepare you some food to take home?” Brooklyn asks as she types away on her phone, probably to alert Taggart that he’s needed.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s fine.” Sage says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brooklyn nods, and stands up from the table, taking a second to stretch tense muscles, “We made it through today, so that’s a victory in itself, isn’t it?” Brooklyn asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A very narrow victory, yeah.” Sage agrees, and watches as Brooklyn walks over to a wall nearby and pops open a panel that reveals a liquor cabinet, her eyebrows raised. She was equal parts impressed and surprised. Who needed a secret liquor cabinet? Ridiculous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That cabinet holds my dad's favorites; some stuff in there hasn’t even been opened yet, he was waiting for the right moment.” Brooklyn explains as she poured bourbon into two glasses. “I say we earned it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sage shrugs, and takes the glass from Brooklyn when she’s done pouring. They clink their glasses together and Sage pauses, “What are we toasting to?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To King Edgar Duran.” Brooklyns raising her glass, “Here’s to you, daddy-o.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sage raises her glass too, before they both down the liquid. Sage grimaces softly, but Brooklyn keeps a blank face, a slight smile on her face as she watches Sage’s reaction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Taggart, should be pulling around the front soon,” Brooklyn says softly, a sigh escaping her, “I’m afraid all fun must come to an end.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If that’s what you want to call it,” Sage laughs, she stands up, gathers her purse in her hands and turns to Brooklyn, “Will I see you tomorrow?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Brooklyn says, “I’m thinking we can do that whole get-to-know-each other thing tomorrow, on the beach. You can bring the mutt too, if you want.” Brooklyn says, and then her phone beeps, “Taggart is up front.” She tells Sage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight, Brooklyn.” Sage bids her farewell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight, Sage.” Brooklyn replies, although she’s busy pouring another glass and is situating herself back into her chair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sage watches her for a moment longer before deciding it was time to leave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The parlor room they were in was nearest to the front door of the palace, so she had no trouble navigating her way out. When she reached the car, she opted to sit in the backseat, Taggart was less intimidating when she couldn’t see his deadpan face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have a good day, Taggart?” She asks, relaxing into the backseat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As expected, Taggart only grunts in response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too,” She replies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The clocks nearing midnight when Brooklyn decided to head to her room, she was tipsy and if she drank anymore she’d probably end up passed out in here for the staff to find her-- and that would be unacceptable. So she meanders her way down halls, and up that stairs until she’s at her room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she turns the door handle to enter her room and retire for the night, she hears another door open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Brooklyn?” Aliyah’s voice calls out from the threshold of the room she was spending the night in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aliyah!” Brooklyn responds, slightly slurring. “Missed you!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you’ve said,” Aliyah responds, walking over and opening Brooklyn’s room door and guiding her inside. She walks to Brooklyn’s closet and pulls out pajamas for her, and hands her make-up wipes for her face. “So you and Sage?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yup!” Brooklyn says as she struggled out of her gown, “Me and Sage. Why? Are ya jealous?” Brooklyn laughs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Aliyah responds easily, truthfully, “I’m trying to figure out why you’re lying.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brooklyn falters in her movements, her back is turned to Aliyah so she thankfully can’t see how her face slackens and she immediately sobers up, “Lying about what?” Brooklyn asks slowly, playing dumb. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you and Sage aren’t actually together, Brooklyn, so what the hell are you up to?” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>tell me how ya feel @sageIyns </p><p>c u nxt time &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. v.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Sunscreen. Your turn. Take off your shirt.” Brooklyn repeats, waving her hands as if to say hurry up. </p><p>“I would say at least take me to dinner first, but it’s two feet away from us.” Sage mutters, raising the white fabric over her head, and she lets Brooklyn guide her to sit down until the cold lotion is being spread onto her back. </p><p>Behind her, Brooklyn laughs, “Haven’t you heard? I work fast. So, what's your biggest fear?” </p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>3PM Central time is like 8AM somewhere so good morning heres the update :) </p><p>much thanks to lynnamon</p><p>comment or i cry</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“I know you and Sage aren’t actually together, Brooklyn, so what the hell are you up to?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brooklyn sputters, finally getting her pajama pants up her legs, and then working on buttoning her silk shirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Brooklyn says, “Why-- why would you think that? That’s crazy! She’s my girlfriend; My totally for realsies girlfriend.” Brooklyn rambles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aliyah rolls her eyes, leaning against the table of Brooklyn’s vanity and crosses her arms, “You don’t have a favorite color.” She tells Brooklyn, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Maybe I didn’t have one before until Sage helped me realize it. Things change, Aliyah, and one of those things is my new appreciation of the color yellow.” Brooklyn responds, making her way to her bed to throw off the thousand extra decorative pillows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s ridiculous, I couldn’t even get you to admit that Moana was a good movie because you hate the chicken.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well, maybe I’d like it if the cute little pig had been the sidekick,” Brooklyn grumbles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aliyah rolled her eyes, watching as Brooklyn flipped open the covers of her bed to get in. “You’ve just proven my point.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know what I think?” Brooklyn says, heaving a sigh before turning around to finally face Aliyah, “I just think you’re jealous. If not over me having moved on, you’re at least a little envious that I’m not actually afraid of being with the person I have feelings for. You broke up with me to have a relationship through a phone, Aliyah, I can only imagine how mad you are that the person I’m moving on with is </span>
  <em>
    <span>tangible</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brooklyn clenches her jaw, her eyes fierce. She had a part to play and she would play it well until the curtain call. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And although Brooklyn puts on a strong front, ready for whatever retaliation Aliyah is going to strike back with; Aliyah does none of that. In fact she’s uncharacteristically quiet, but Brooklyn can’t care about that right now. Or else this whole thing will be blown for nothing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aliyah’s eyes are clearly watering, yet she puts on the same demeanor as Brooklyn: posture tight, jaw clenched. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was going to stay a few days,” Aliyah starts, her voice weak, but she doesn’t falter, “But I think it’s best that I leave first thing tomorrow. You have everything you need, clearly.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brooklyn shrugs, feigning indifference, “I’ll personally see to it that your jet is ready.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aliyah doesn’t really reply so much as she does scoff and shake her head before turning to leave-- and despite all the anger she must be feeling, she has the decency to close Brooklyn’s bedroom door softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brooklyn lets out a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding, suddenly feeling like she had gone the whole interaction without breathing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stands by her bed for a second, suddenly debating whether or not she should be going after Aliyah to apologize and explain. But then she decides against it. If no one close to Sage can know, then no one close to her could either. Down with double standards, or whatever. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she wakes in the morning, the staff is already cleaning out the room that Aliyah had spent the night in, and there’s a note waiting for her down stairs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Call me when you get your head out of your ass. Or don’t. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Doesn’t matter. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-A</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brooklyn sighs, setting the note back down on the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brooklyn heads for the shower, after that she’s into her smaller closet to pull out a swimsuit before finding clothes to wear over it until she’s at the beach. She takes her time as she puts up her hair, trying to figure out how the day will go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She has to meet with Sage, discuss their cover story discreetly, all while under the scrutiny of the paparazzi that are only legally allowed seven feet near her.  She took a small green journal that was on her desk, stuffed it into her bag and grabbed her phone to hail a car before she made it down stairs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Today was going to be a challenge and she had to make sure she was not one, but two steps ahead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sage is running late when the car arrives at her house, her alarm hadn’t gone off and, to be frank, Sage wasn’t much of a drinker, so the ones she had last night were all too many. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So when her Gran wakes her up, a worried look on her face as she informs her, “Princess Brooklyn has requested you?” Sage shoots out of bed and gets ready to look as presentable as possible in the last amount of time possible. By the time she’s slipped on her swimsuit and a coverall to leave the house, her Grans are looking at her worriedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sage, dear, is everything okay?” Gran Chyra asks, looking over her cup of tea with a raised brow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leave the girl alone, darling,” Gran Reil laughs, patting Gran Chyra’s unoccupied hand that was resting on the table, “She’s obviously off on some private business with the princess.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gran Chyra’s eyebrows raise even farther and she turns to Gran Reil, slightly shocked, before turning back to Sage, “Be careful, have fun.” Is all she says and Sage shoots her a thumbs up before she’s grabbing Bruno’s leash and attaching it to his collar to lead him outside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sage closes the door to her house behind her and opens the car door without preamble, letting Bruno zoom in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then she hears Brooklyn shriek, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Can you not tame this animal?!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit, right,” Sage curses, “Bruno, down.” She orders, and the dog whines but eventually ends his assault of kisses on Brooklyn’s face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You had me waiting,” Brooklyn says, Sage supposes that her way of a greeting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning to you too, Your Majesty.” Sage grumbles, buckling into the seat, “Does Taggart mind if Bruno sits in the front?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brooklyn shrugs, tapping away on her phone, “Taggart is paid not to care,” She replies, “The mutt can sit up front.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sage nods and points her finger and Bruno immediately climbs over the console to sit in the front passenger seat. Sage turns to Brooklyn, thinking of maybe starting a conversation, but Brooklyn is nose deep in her phone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sage takes it as a hint and shuts up for the ride. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the car parks, Brooklyn doesn’t make a move to get out of the car until Taggart opens her door. Apparently Sage didn’t get the memo that she was supposed to wait too, because Taggart makes a gruff noise when he rounds the car to see Sage already standing out of it. Sage gives him a smile that says sorry-please-don’t-kill-me and then reaches into the car to get Bruno. When Brooklyn is at her side, Brooklyn hands her a pair of sunglasses, slipping on a pair of her own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I figured we could have a nice stroll on the beach before we retire to studying for the biggest test of our lives?” Brooklyn offered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bruno could blow off some steam.” Sage agrees with a shrug, Brooklyn looks down to Bruno who’s sitting and smiling at her directly. She looks unimpressed, and maybe a little bit grossed out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s drooling on my foot.” She says, frowning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He does that when he really likes someone.” Sage replies, “Where are we walking to?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just follow me and look like we’re having the time of our lives, every paparazzo in a five mile radius are gonna smell my perfume and come flocking.” Brooklyn instructs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sage nods, and then she follows Brooklyn who begins walking leading them to a small wooden path in the sand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, why did you decide my favorite color was yellow?” Brooklyn asks, “I don’t actually have a favorite color. Aliyah had a lot to say about that after you left.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sage shrugs, “It was just the opposite of black,” Sage laughs, “There was no real reason behind it. What did Aliyah have to say?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She thinks I’m lying.” Brooklyn reveals, sighing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe that’s because we are?” Sage replies, “Just a wild guess. Did you tell her the truth?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brooklyn scoffs, a laugh leaving her, “No. This operation cannot be jeopardized at all. Aliyah may be harmless but she would still be a liability.” Brooklyn explains. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Operation. Liability.</span>
  </em>
  <span> You sound like one of those undercover cop shows,” Sage says. “Stop being so uptight, everything is going to work out fine, Brooklyn I promise.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everything is riding on this, I can’t have a momentary lapse of judgement be the reason it all falls apart. I--” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” Sage cuts her off, grabbing her hand, “We’re going to get through this together. Don’t worry.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And just then, behind a small patch of trees, they hear the first camera click go off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Smile,” Brooklyn says, “We’re on camera.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sage nods, tangling her fingers with Brooklyn’s and leaving enough distance between them for their hands to be noticed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are we almost to where we need to be?” Sage asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, I wouldn’t send us on a wild goose chase. I had some staff set us up for a small picnic, it’ll be perfect for our first, y’know, date or whatever.” Brooklyn explains quietly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sage nods, and begins swinging their hands as they walk. Bruno is walking happily alongside them, tail wagging and smiling at the cameras surrounding him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brooklyn’s telling the truth, as they arrive on the beach not too far away is a splendid display of a large blanket set out under a small canopy, plates and wine glasses are out on the blanket, next to a large wicker picnic basket. It’s all so picturesque. Brooklyn guides them to the canopy, setting down her things on the blanket and then moving to lift her shirt off her body to expose her red swimsuit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In hindsight, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yeah </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sage should’ve expected Brooklyn to wear something to get into the water in. Who goes to the beach on a hot day and doesn’t want to go into the water? However the momentary shut down her brain has doesn’t go unnoticed, when she finally comes back to the mortal realm, Brooklyn has her eyebrows furrowed, looking at her worriedly as she shakes a bottle of sunscreen lotion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m-- yes! Yeah! I’m fine.” Sage stammers, “What did you ask?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you could lotion my back?” Brooklyn repeats, and she doesn’t really wait for Sage to say yes, she just puts the bottle in Sage’s hand and moves her hair out of the way so the expanse of her tan skin is exposed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Sage murmurs, “I can totally do that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There are cameras not too far away, look happy.” Brooklyn tells her softly, “So, what was your dream job as a child?” Brooklyn asks conversationally as Sage is squeezing lotion out of the bottle and into the palm of her hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sage shrugs, smearing the lotion on Brooklyn’s back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It doesn’t matter, but Sage notes how soft Brooklyn’s skin is. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not a big dreamer,” Sage says, “I wanted to work in my Gran’s flower shop. I do. It’s a non-story.” She says, “You’re really tense in your shoulders.” She informs Brooklyn, her thumbs pressing into the muscle and just like a switch is flipped it seems like Brooklyn automatically relaxes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m assuming your dream job was to be Queen?” Sage asks, finishing her job of covering Brooklyn’s skin with sunscreen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to be a fashion designer,” Brooklyn says, rolling her shoulders to release the leftover tension in her muscles, and then she turns to Sage, “Your turn.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-what?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sunscreen. Your turn. Take off your shirt.” Brooklyn repeats, waving her hands as if to say </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurry up</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would say at least take me to dinner first, but it’s two feet away from us.” Sage mutters, raising the white fabric over her head, and she lets Brooklyn guide her to sit down until the cold lotion is being spread onto her back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Behind her, Brooklyn laughs, “Haven’t you heard? I work fast. So, what's your biggest fear?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Crowds.” Sage replies, trying hard not to think about Brooklyn’s hands on her. “I’ve always hated crowds, ever since I was a baby.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brooklyn hums in response, “Speaking of you as a baby; what’s your parental deal?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brooklyn’s hands have finished covering her back, in fact Sage thinks there might not even be anything left to rub in, but Brooklyn stays where she’s at, hands coming to rub the miniscule amount of lotion left into her shoulders. Sage doesn’t make a remark about it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know who my parents are,” Sage says, “My Grans adopted me when I was young from the Gaia Orphanage. They're my moms technically, yeah, but I wasn’t raised to call them that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you ever wonder about your parents? Who they were? Why they couldn’t keep you?” Brooklyn asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. I have everything I could ever ask for of a parent in both of my Grans. I don’t need to know who they were, they’re not my parents. My Grans are.” Sage says with a shrug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s a fair point,” Brooklyn says, and finally her hands lift and she’s moved away to sit besides Sage. “What’s your favorite color?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sage laughs, “It’s lavender.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lavender's nice. Calming.” Brooklyn says with a nod, and then her eyes widen, “Oh i have a good question: Favorite flower?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Middlemist Red,” Sage says, “It’s one of the rarest flowers in the world. I think as of right now, there are only two in existence. It is a type of Camellia, it represents love, desire, a deep passion-- it’s a very beautiful thing. You?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My dad had a gardenia tree, he always smelled like after he would tend to it on the weekends.” Brooklyn reminisces, for a second her eyes look far away like she’s not really there in the present anymore, “I think it’s my favorite,” Brooklyn decides, and then she looks to Sage, “What do gardenias symbolize?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Purity and love, mostly,” Sage says, “They’re very beautiful flowers, you’re right. They smell amazing too. Who’s taking care of the tree now?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brooklyn shrugs, “I don’t know. I’d like to try but-- I killed a cactus, so…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sage laughs at that, a full bellied type of laugh, one that has Brooklyn cracking a smile and gently knocking her shoulder, “It’s not funny! I named him and everything! His pot had a bowtie and Bernard deserved a better life.” Brooklyn says, trying to sound offended although she’s fighting off a giggle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m sure Bernard is in a happier place now,” Sage says, her laugh finally tapering off, “And I can help you, with the tree I mean. It’s not too hard. If anything, we can just find someone to make sure it stays in top condition.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d like that,” Brooklyn replies, and then her eyes widen, “I forgot we had wine!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She quickly hands Sage a wine glass before turning to the picnic basket and pulling out a bottle of champagne, “Okay, this might explode.” She tells Sage, “You’re in the splash zone.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sage moves and Brooklyn pops the cork, holding her glass near as the champagne bubbles and spills over. Brooklyn pours her glass, a generously large glass if you asked Sage, and then pours into Sage’s glass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sage settles back down with Brooklyn and they clink their glasses together in cheers, “I’d say this was a successful fake date.” Sage says before taking a large sip of her wine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brooklyn nods, sipping her own glass, “Oh, yeah for sure.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, but you never told me what </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>biggest fear was?” Sage brings up, looking at Brooklyn curiously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brooklyn sends her a small smile, “Would you laugh if I said it was love?” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>tell me how ya feel @sageIyns</p><p>c u nxt time &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. vi.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Brooklyn decides not to answer. She picks up Bruno’s leash and wakes him up from his deep slumber with a gentle tap on the nose, grimacing when the first thing he does is laying a fat kiss on her forehead. She guides him back to where Sage is, and Bruno runs right up to her, attacking her with loving kisses. Ridiculously-- Sage encourages him, cooing to him and petting his head. </p>
<p>Dog people, Brooklyn inwardly rolls her eyes.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thx to lynnamon</p>
<p>enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“Would you laugh if I said it was love?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sage shook her head and agreed, “Love can be scary.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s terrifying. It’s never the same as the last time, and it comes back with a vengeance. Love is an all consuming monster. We’re all so desperate to be ravaged by it.” Brooklyn says, finishing the wine in her glass, “Care for a swim?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sun was still high, beating down on them with a warrior’s intensity, Sage figured that the ocean water would be the perfect solace from the blazing sun. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sage shrugs then, “I mean, you didn’t put all that sunscreen on me for nothing right?” She asks, a teasing smile on her face as she sees the way Brooklyn falters for just a second, “I can only imagine the tabloids that’ll be out tomorrow. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Princess Brooklyn is Royally Handsy.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Brooklyn rolls her eyes, standing up from the blanket and extending a hand to Sage, “That’s a clever one, maybe TMZ should hire you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sage just laughs, and lets Brooklyn pull her up to her feet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where did your mutt go?” Brooklyn realizes, looking around, “I need to be prepared for when he attacks again.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sage rolls her eyes, “He’s over there by the water, he likes to try and bite the waves.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dogs are so… dumb.” Brooklyn says. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sage shoves her by the shoulder, “That is my </span>
  <em>
    <span>son</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you’re talking about.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your son could use a brain cell or two.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You just wait until </span>
  <em>
    <span>Queen Brooklyn is a Royal Diva</span>
  </em>
  <span> gets published.” Sage responds with narrowed eyes, although she breaks out into a smile right after her empty threat is said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Brooklyn just laughs before pulling Sage until the cool ocean water is up their waists. The cold water seems to be a relief from the harsh sun, and their frazzled nerves about this whole ordeal. Or maybe it was the wine, Sage isn’t quite that sure anymore. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What she’s sure of, is that Brooklyn seems a thousand times more open now than this morning when she was picked up to be whisked away on this outing. Brooklyn had been hiding behind several walls, Sage supposes she’s knocked down one or two-- or, again, maybe it was the wine. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before Sage can debate with herself further, a large splash of water is hitting her in the side of her face, leaving her shocked for a second. Just a few feet away, stands Brooklyn laughing as she watches Sage’s reaction. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you’ve just started a war.” Sage grumbles before she’s cupping water into her hand and flinging it at Brooklyn who shrieks and tries to run away as fast as she can in the water. But she can’t run fast enough, she learns, when she’s met with a faceful of water. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>From then on, it’s a full out war, with Sage and Brooklyn pelting each other with handfuls of water until either one of them decides to relent (spoiler alert: neither of them are willing to lose). </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The war rages on, until the sun is making its descent. They called a truce when Sage got knocked down by a wave in the midst of a victory cry when she managed to dunk Brooklyn underwater despite Brooklyn’s pleas not to mess up her hair. With them, the waves calmed down too. Brooklyn is floating on her back, staring at the sunset-- how her eyes aren’t melting, Sage has no idea. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m starving.” Brooklyn says, maneuvering in the water so she’s standing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too.” Sage agrees, her eyes drifting back to the picnic they had long abandoned. “What did you pack?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hell if I know,” Brooklyn laughs, “Sierra had our chef curate a </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfectly mouthwatering first date meal</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Brookly quotes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose that means it’s a surprise. I hope there’s no kale, I’m allergic.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I hate it.” Brooklyn says, “So I think you’re safe today. C’mon, let's go investigate.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They swim to the shore until the water is low enough for them to walk out of it. As they make their way to the small set up, they pass Bruno, who’s happily snoring in a hole he dug for himself to sleep in. Sage inwardly groans, he would be tracking sand through the house even after a decent shower for weeks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When the sun is set enough that the stars are becoming clearer, suddenly the small abundance of wood in front of their set up makes sense, as she watches Brooklyn set a match alight and drop it onto the stack of wood-- watching it light up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Brooklyn opens the picnic basket, to pull out several containers of food, and another bottle of wine. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A grilled chicken breast paired with an assortment of garden veggies-- no kale-- a deep red wine to drink, and an arrangement of fruit fresh from the garden.” Brooklyn reads off the card. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, a salad and fruit.” Sage deadpans. “How breathtaking, I’ll never have another meal like this in my life.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Brooklyn laughs, handing Sage the container of salad and another of fruit before she pours them more wine. She hands Sage her glass in the midst of downing her own, and then pouring another. Sage doesn’t say anything, but she does raise a brow at it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Brooklyn doesn’t notice, or at least she doesn’t mention it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She turns to Sage and sighs, “Okay so, you’re allergic to kale, you’re adopted by two very adorable old lesbians and you’re afraid of crowds. You wanted to work in your grans’ flower shop, and your favorite color is-” Brooklyn pauses to try and remember but she blanks, “Fuck, I can’t remember.” She grumbles. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lavender.” Sage reminds her. “Where was I adopted from?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The… Galileo Orphanage?” Brooklyn guesses, grimacing halfway through because she knew she was wrong. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gaia. The Gaia Orphanage.” Sage corrected, finishing off her first glass of win. Brooklyn tsks and nods, taking the glass from Sage and refilling it without preamble. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now my turn. Your favorite is now yellow, you wanted to be a fashion designer, your greatest fear is love, you're not a dog person, and you hate kale.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Brooklyn whistles, “Five stars,” she says, “Your memory is good.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yours could use some work,” Sage relies, taking a sip of her wine. “I could get used to this,” She says, “The wine is incredible.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Brooklyn nods, “I’ll have to take you to the winery one day, we can make our own bottles.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You own a winery?” Sage asks, eyes wide, “No wonder you’re so rich.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Brooklyn laughs, “Yeah, that must be it.” She says, “Not the whole, you know, ruling family of Eldria thing.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, no, that’s not it.” Sage responds, finishing her glass. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe you’ve had too much to drink already.” Brooklyn laughs, “You’re a lightweight, I’ll have to add that to the list.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pfft! I’m not a lightweight!” Sage tries to protest, “This is only my second glass, I’m fine!” She insists. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, no, you’re cut off.” Brooklyn decides, fighting off a laugh at Sage’s pout. “I’m going to call Taggart, I think we’ve accomplished what we needed to. Do you need me to wrangle your beast or do you have enough coordination for that?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My what?” Sage asks, cheeks rosy from the wine. Brooklyn finally lets out a small laugh, yeah, she’s more than tipsy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just sit here and be pretty; I’ll get the dog.” Brookly says, pulling out her phone and alerting Taggart to meet them for pick-up. As she gets up to gather Bruno she hears Sage call out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Did you just call me pretty?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Brooklyn decides not to answer. She picks up Bruno’s leash and wakes him up from his deep slumber with a gentle tap on the nose, grimacing when the first thing he does is laying a fat kiss on her forehead. She guides him back to where Sage is, and Bruno runs right up to her, attacking her with loving kisses. Ridiculously-- Sage encourages him, cooing to him and petting his head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dog people,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Brooklyn inwardly rolls her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few minutes later, Taggart is telling her that he’s parked nearby. Brooklyn just has to overcome the obstacle of herding a tipsy Sage into the car, along with her beastly friend. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s surprisingly easy, pulling Sage up from the blanket and guiding her to the car with an arm around her waist, holding on to Bruno’s leash in her other hand. Taggart meets them outside the car, both passenger side doors open. Bruno immediately makes a run for it to sit in the front seat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sage clambers into the back seat so gracelessly that Brooklyn wonders if she’s a fawn just born. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally with everything settled, Taggart begins to drive off from their day at the beach. Brooklyn reminds herself to let the staff that set up their place knows to take it back down once she returns. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The drive to Sage’s house isn’t a long one, but it’s long enough for Sage to fall asleep, her body slowly falling sideways until her head is rested on Brooklyn’s shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Brooklyn stiffens at the weight of it. Her shoulder goes so tense she thinks her shoulder might cramp-- sidenote: can shoulders even cramp? She’ll look it up later. Whether they can or not, Brooklyn knows with the way her arm is so still, it’ll be sore tomorrow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The drive isn’t long, so soon her arm will be free, albeit possibly numb. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taggart goes over a bump a bit too fast, jostling Sage’s body next to her, causing Brooklyn to panic and make sure she doesn’t throw her entire unconscious body into the seat in front of her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Drive softer,” Brooklyn practically hisses at Taggart. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taggart clears his throat awkwardly, “Your Majesty, there’s no way to drive </span>
  <em>
    <span>softer</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Slower then,” Brooklyn amends, “We’re not at NASCAR.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Princess.” Taggart complies. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they arrive at Sage’s driveway, Brooklyn shakes awake as gently as possible, until Sage groans. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, we’re here.” Brookly says softly, “I’m pretty sure your Grans and siblings are stalking the door right now.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh God,” Sage laughs, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, “That’ll be a fun conversation.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t wait to hear all about it,” Brooklyn replies with a soft smile. And then her eyes widened, “Don’t let them think I got you drunk!” She insists, “I can’t imagine the media frenzy that would bring.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think I have a good headline for that one,” Sage replies. “Will I see you tomorrow?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I’ll send a car for you in the morning. There’s a charity fundraiser in Arendelle that I’ve already committed to.” Brooklyn says, “Goodnight, Sage.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sage smiles back, “Goodnight, Brooklyn.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-- </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Early the next morning, Brooklyn is sitting at the dining room, sipping on a green smoothie, looking through the morning news until she comes along the gossip section. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sure enough, just as she hoped, pictures of her and Sage are plastered all along the online article. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Princess Brooklyn: Moving on from Dear Aliyah of Arendelle? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Brooklyn frowns, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sage’s idea was better-- funnier. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She’s halfway through her smoothie when her mother, Sierra, and the head of the Council, Watts, come barrelling into the room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mother?” Brooklyn asks, looking at them in confusion, “What’s wrong?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s been a development,” Councilman Watts says, “Regarding your father’s sudden death.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Brooklyn sets down her phone, looking scared and worried all the same, “What kind of development?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Queen stutters for a moment, the most unpoise Brooklyn has ever seen her. Apart from being rendered speechless, the Queen is as ashen and vulnerable than ever, besides the day her father died. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sierra reaches out, squeezing the Queen’s hand and nodding, communicating silently. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Princess,” She starts, “Your father’s death… it’s been ruled a homicide.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“H-Homicide?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sierra nods, “King Edgar was murdered.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>pls feel free to comment like dont be shy at all aha </p>
<p>anyways tell me how ya feel @sageIyns </p>
<p>c u nxt time i hop off acnh byeee</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. vii.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Brooklyn and Sage smile at Aliyah one last time before making their way to the front of the palace where, like always, Taggart is waiting for them. Taggart opens the backseat door and Brooklyn pauses before getting into the car. </p>
<p>“Taggart, do you like Sage more than me?” She asks, “Be honest.” </p>
<p>Taggart doesn’t reply, and Brooklyn’s question hangs in the air for several long moments. </p>
<p>“Ouch,” Brooklyn responds, before getting into the car.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is a very late bday present to bee bc i am a trash gremlin</p>
<p>n e ways enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“King Edgar was murdered.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” was the first word to fall out of Brooklyn’s mouth. “What--what do you mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>murdered</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Councilman Watts heaves a breath before he opens up the black folder that had been tucked under his arm, he pulls out a sheet of heavy white paper and hands it to Brooklyn. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The autopsy report. It shows high levels of toxicity. Trace amounts of mercury and arsenic, mostly it was cyanide.” Councilman Watts explains softly, “It entered his blood stream fast, and it killed him before the car could reach the palace gates.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who was driving? We need to know everyone who had access to that car. We need to know who stocked the car, we need to look at the CCTV of the garage and--” Brooklyn rambles her list of orders before being cut off by her mother. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re on it, already, mija.” The Queen says, “We just figured you should know, I wouldn’t want you to find out because some sadist with a camera wanted to capture your reaction.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shouldn’t I be taking point on this? I mean-- it’s my </span>
  <em>
    <span>father</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and as heir to the throne, I--” Brooklyn starts, and is again shut down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“With all due respect, Your Highness, this is something that we of the council believe is best overseen by our country’s investigative bureau.” Watts explains, “You’ve too many things on your plate as it is.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Brooklyn clenches her jaw before speaking again, “I want daily reports. Every break in the case, I want to be notified. Nothing gets thrown out without my approval. And before you try to stop me, need I remind Councilman Watts that you are toeing the line between respectful and condescending.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I.. Of course, Princess, I’ll let the director at the bureau know, they’ll be in touch.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“By no later than tonight,” Brooklyn instructs, “I’ll be out of town in Arendelle but I want a status update regardless.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, Your Majesty.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You're dismissed, Councilman.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Councilman Watts scurries away as fast as he can, tail between his legs and all. Brooklyn’s surprised the mousy man didn’t start crying, in all honesty. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Brooklyn turns to her mother, “Will you be okay while I’m gone?” She asks her mother, “I can call and cancel and--” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I’ll be fine.” The Queen quickly interrupts, grabbing Brooklyn’s hands and squeezing them. “Go to Arendelle, you deserve at least this semblance of a night off.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Brooklyn nods, and then turns to Sierra, “Sierra, I’d like for you to stay, if that’s okay? Make sure my mother has everything she needs for the night until I return.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“With pleasure.” Sierra agrees. “I hate those jet rides anyways.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Queen and Brooklyn share a laugh at the comment. And then Brooklyn’s phone beeps. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you’ll excuse me, Mother, Sage just arrived, I need to go meet her.” The Queen lets go of her hands and nods. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Brooklyn walks hastily down the hallway, trying to shed the residue of the tense atmosphere she had just walked away from. Her mother was right, it had been a whirlwind of the past couple of days, what Brooklyn needed most was a minute to catch her breath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She makes it to the door to the garage just in time. It opens, and in walks Taggart with Sage trailing behind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Brooklyn smiles, “I trust Taggart got you here with no complications?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She doesn’t pack lightly.” Taggart replies, voice neutral, still facing forward as he walks ahead. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Brooklyn stifles a laugh as Sage looks offended at the officer’s bluntness. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know it’s only a night right?” Brooklyn laughs, “You don’t need to pack everything but the kitchen sink.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sage shrugs, “Nothing I own is </span>
  <em>
    <span>royal fundraiser ball </span>
  </em>
  <span>appropriate.” Sage explains. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Brooklyn nods, “I’ll see if Sierra can run and get a few gowns before the jet is ready.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure? You don’t have to do that. It’s not a part of the--” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not another word,” Brooklyn interrupts, “I’m more than happy to make sure you’re comfortable in the clothes you wear, Sage. Consider it just an included expense. You’re the girlfriend to the future Queen of Eldria, is it wrong for me to want you to look the best you can?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess not,” Sage finally relents, “But nothing too expensive, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be sure to relay the message.” Brooklyn responds, sending Sierra a message. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Brooklyn [11:45 AM] Sage needs a dress, pick whatever you think is best, put it on the palace card. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Sierra [11:46 AM] I’ll have it to you before the jet is ready! </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Brooklyn puts her phone back into her pocket and turns to Sage, “We have about an hour before the jet is ready to fly, would you care for some tea?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tea? Oh, yeah, sure.” Sage replies, “Where?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Brooklyn smiles, “My father had a little… garden nook that was added on to the castle when he took over, it’s my favorite place. It has an amazing view of all of Eldria and the beach. I think you’ll like it.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sage nods, and follows Brooklyn, who stops a staffperson and asks for tea to be sent to the garden patio. Brooklyn leads her down a hallway, then to a room, and she opens a door that leads to a winding staircase, when they reach the bottom, Brooklyn opens the white door and shows Sage into the room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s bright in the room, the floor to ceiling windows illuminating the center of the room. There were plants all around the space, as well as just outside the room. Brooklyn was right, it was a wonderful view of Eldria and the ocean. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, sit,” Brooklyn says, pulling out a chair for Sage before rounding the table to sit across from her. Sage does, as she’s still looking around the room. “My father and I would stay out here for hours, when I was younger. Every Sunday, we’d spend the day out here until sunset and my mother had to send some guard to collect us for dinner.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can definitely see the appeal of it, it’s gorgeous.” Sage replies. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just then the door opens and out comes their tea, with a side of cucumbers and apples for a snack. Brooklyn smiles and thanks the staff person. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Neither of them speak until the servant is out of the room and closing the door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My father’s death is being ruled a homicide.” Brooklyn tells Sage softly, “I always knew being King came with having enemies-- even your closest friends would stab you in the back for a chance at the throne. But I never imagined it would </span>
  <em>
    <span>kill </span>
  </em>
  <span>him. This is something you see in movies, or read in a Shakespeare play.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sage has to contain the coughs from choking on her tea when Brooklyn uttered the words, “Do they have any leads?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“None so far.” Brooklyn responds, “I just figured it was best you know, in case anyone asks you anything pertaining to it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I see,” Sage says, taking another sip of her tea, “Not because you want to talk about it?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I would like to actively </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>talk about it, Sage, thank you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bottling your emotions like that, it isn’t healthy.” Sage responded, “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>can </span>
  </em>
  <span>talk to me-- it’s probably best that you do.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not actually my girlfriend,” Brooklyn practically snaps, “I don’t owe you anything.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sage clenches her jaw, restraining herself from a response, “Fine. That’s fair,” is all she says, stirring her tea as they sit in silence. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They sit quietly and drink their tea until Taggart is entering the room telling them that the jet is ready for take-off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Brooklyn stands up, and looks to Sage, “After you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>darling</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In front of Taggart, Sage has to resist the urge to roll her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-- -- </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The flight to Arendelle was a minimum of ninety minutes, but by the time they land, it’s almost an hour until the charity gala starts. Leaving the private airport, Taggart trails behind them with their suitcases. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll change at the venue, Taggart will take our things to the hotel we’re staying in.” Brooklyn informs Sage, reaching for her hand as they walk out of the airport and are met with about a dozen cameras as they get into the car waiting to take them to the castle. Taggart opens the door for them, and Brooklyn gets in before Sage. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When the door closes and the heavy tint of the car windows masks them from the outside world, Sage takes her hand away from Brooklyn’s with such speed the Looney Toons roadrunner would be crying with envy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sage pulls out her phone, turning it on since having to shut it off during the plane ride, and actually looking at it for the first time since yesterday night. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She sees a series of texts, Mostly from Mags. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>MagsyPie [10:00 AM] Attachment: 1</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>MagsyPie [10:00 AM] YOURE DATING THE PFUCKING PRINCESS OOF ELDRIA AND DIDINT FUCKNIGH TELL ME E??????????/</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>MagsyPie [10:01 AM] THIS IS THE MOST EMBARRASSING MOMENT OF MY CAREER SAGE AMALIA LEWIS. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>MagsyPie [10:01] I HAD TO FIND OUT FROM BODHI. FUCKING B O D H I. DO YOU KNOW HOW EMBARRASSING THAT IS??? TO FIND OUT FROM THE DUDE WHO CAN’T STOP PLAYING VIDEO GAMES LONG ENOUGH TO TELL YOU HIS BIRTHDAY????????? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sage grimaces slightly at the text messages, knowing the next time she sees Mags, he is going to rip her a new one </span>
  <em>
    <span>before </span>
  </em>
  <span>asking her a thousand and one questions. She decides not to answer him back right now, and instead clicks on the attachment Mags had provided. It was to an article written by one of the many gossip sites, however this one was from Eldria’s own </span>
  <em>
    <span>RoyalWatcher, </span>
  </em>
  <span>an anonymous blogger that seemingly had all the inside scoops when it came to the royal family of their country. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Princess Brooklyn: Moving on from Dear Aliyah of Arendelle?  </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Uploaded: Today at 6:30 AM </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It seems like after four months, our dear Princess has moved on from her former sweetheart of a year Princess Aliyah of Arendelle. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>To be frank, we here at the RoyalWatcher were rooting for them to get back together after their love letters got leaked last summer. Link </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>here </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>for the letters. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>We caught the princess last night at the beach with a Date! They shared wine, some snacks and fooled around in the water-- and not </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>that </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>kind of fooling around you pervs. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What we know so far is that Mystery Girl is Eldria-born. Looks like Princess Brooklyn wanted a taste of the native fruits. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>There’s no word on whether or not they’ve been together prior to this outing but we know this means one thing: Princess Brooklyn is off the market! </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>We wonder if Mystery Girl is after her heart or the crown. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>More updates to come. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sage closes the article and turns to Brooklyn, “So why did you and Aliyah break up?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want to talk about it.” Is Brooklyn’s response, she didn’t bother to even look up from whatever she was doing on her phone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you think that’s something I should know? Considering this gala is held </span>
  <em>
    <span>by </span>
  </em>
  <span>Aliyah.” Sage pressed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Brooklyn sighed, locking her phone and setting it down in her lap before turning to Sage looking more than annoyed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, what happened between me and Aliyah is more than in the past. You have nothing to worry about, I’m not going to go running back into her arms on a whim. Her heart is in someone else’s hands now. Whoever he is.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So there was someone else.” Sage guesses. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Isn’t that always how it goes.” Brooklyn murmurs, looking out of the car window. “Taggart, how long until we arrive?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Any minute now, Your Highness.” Taggart replies from the front seat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wish not to talk about this any further,” Brookly says. Sage assumes it is aimed at her, considering Brooklyn’s gone back to scrolling through her phone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And I wish I didn’t have to sit through this car ride with a fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>brat</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Sage replies. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Brooklyn pauses, and turns to Sage, “I- Are you calling me a brat?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you acting like one?” Sage responds rhetorically, fiery. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am the future Queen of Eldria, I do not </span>
  <em>
    <span>act like a brat.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re absolutely right, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Your Majesty.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Sage says, “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>one.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Brooklyn gasps, affronted, “You take that back, this instance!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe I will when you apologize!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Apologize for </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!” Brooklyn asks, exasperated. In the midst of their small argument, the car stops at the gates of the Arendelle Palace. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“For being so hot and cold! I’m tired of the whiplash, Brooklyn.” Sage responds irritably. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Brooklyn huffs, and before she can respond, the door on Sage’s side opens to Taggart extending a hand to help the girl out. Brooklyn sits back in her seat, trying to calm herself, to collect herself before she had to be the Face of Eldria for the next two hours at a stupid Gala she agreed to forever ago. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taggart opens her door next, and helps her out with a steady hand, when the door to the car is shut, Brooklyn decides she’ll close off the sudden fire within her with it. Brooklyn turns to Taggart, looking at him expectantly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well? My dress?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taggart jumps as if he’s been spooked, “Right, of course, Princess--” But then a hand on his shoulder stops him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Taggart, let her get it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I- what?” Taggart says, and suddenly the stone mask he wears comes off and he stares at her with immense confusion, eyebrows furrowed and lips frowning. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Brooklyn parrots. “He doesn’t get paid to </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>do things for me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sage rolls her eyes, “He also doesn’t get paid to have you be rude to him. Get it yourself.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sage, I swear to god--” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? What are you going to do? Sentence me to life in the dungeon, Brooklyn?” Sage asks, head held high. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Brooklyn groans loudly and rolls her eyes before practically stomping to the trunk of the car and grabbing her dress. She turns to Sage with a look on her face that practically screams </span>
  <em>
    <span>There. Are you happy now</span>
  </em>
  <span>? She assumes the satisfied smile on Sage’s face means yes, she is.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Brooklyn returns to them, looking more irritated than ever and turns to Taggart, “Taggart, if you so please, will you show Sage to where she’ll be dressing? As long as it's listed in your job description.” Brooklyn says, eyes narrowed at Sage. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, Princess.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Brooklyn nods, and then turns to Sage, “I’ll see you in there.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sage gives Brooklyn a curt nod and watches as she walks away, black bag holding her dress slung over her shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sage turns to Taggart with a please smile, “Lead the way, please, Taggart.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-- </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Brooklyn sighs as she finds herself faced with Aliyah’s door. She raises her hand to knock, and then pauses. Maybe it was too soon after their last talk to be coming to Aliyah’s door to apologize, perhaps the wound was still too fresh and Aliyah was still fuming. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before she can really finish debating the pros and cons of groveling at Aliyah’s feet only hours before her charity ball, the door opens and Aliyah almost runs into her as she is leaving her room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha-- Oh. It’s you.” Aliyah says, her tone ranging from confused to passive. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s me.” Brooklyn confirms with a feeble smile. “Can we talk? Please?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aliyah takes a second to think, looking over Brooklyn’s remorseful face before sighing and opening her door further for Brooklyn to enter her room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Brooklyn says as she walks in, letting Aliyah close the door behind them. “About the other day, at the funeral. I was completely out of line, and ridiculously rude. In fact, Sage called me a </span>
  <em>
    <span>brat. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Can you believe that? Anyways, I’m really sorry Aliyah. You’ve been a friend to me for over more than half of my life. You didn’t deserve that, if you want to slap me, I’ll allow it… after the gala though I can’t have my face half puffy before all the pictures are taken.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aliyah sighs, “You’re already forgiven. I realized after I left, I have no right to interrogate you like that. I’m your friend, not your girlfriend. I’m sorry for being so intrusive and rude.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Brooklyn smiles, opening her arms widen. Aliyah rolls her eyes and reluctantly gives Brooklyn the hug she was asking for. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “Oh, and I do believe it by the way.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Believe what?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sage calling you a brat. She’s right. You’re a huge fucking brat.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now you’re pushin’ it.” Brooklyn responds, giving Aliyah a tighter hug as if it was a threat. “I should go get changed, make sure Sage is all ready…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You brought Sage?” Aliyah asked, with her eyebrows raised, “You didn’t come as my date to any events until after we dated for like… eight months.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Brooklyn gives her an awkward smile and heaves in a breath, playing overwhelmed, “She’s-- she’s Sage, you know? Things are… serious-- or getting serious. I just… I really like her, Aliyah.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I do like that she puts you in your place. God only knows how big your head would be if you weren’t dating someone who told you the truth.” Aliyah laughed, “I’ll see you once it starts, you’re sitting at my table right? I’ll kick someone out so Sage has a seat.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It must kill you that you’ll have to sit so far away from your cousin Nelson,” Brooklyn laughs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He stole my ice cream sandwich when we were seven and never apologized, I’m still mad.” Aliyah justifies herself before pulling away and pushing Brooklyn for the door, “Now shoo, tell your girlfriend I say hi.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-- -- </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Brooklyn meets with Sage in her dressing room-- because </span>
  <em>
    <span>yeah </span>
  </em>
  <span>the royal family of Arendelle has dressing rooms in their palace-- and offers her a hand once they’re okayed to leave the room and enter the banquet hall. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s a beautiful ballroom, the entire room practically encased with floor to ceiling windows, the setting sun shining rays into the room-- letting little streaks of rainbows flitter in. It’s a beautiful setting, a view that has Sage marveling in it for so long that Brooklyn has to gently tug her forward so they could continue walking to their table. Brooklyn chivalrously pulls out Sage’s chair for her to sit before sitting down on her own. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sage turns to the stage, where the podium is set, and where the King of Arendelle, King Gerald, is waiting for everyone to be seated before he begins his speech. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once everyone is sat, and the chatter is died down, the King taps on the microphone to make sure it’s on. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He greets everyone with a smile, “Hello, everyone. I want to thank you all for being here today, for being here to celebrate Arendelle’s biggest accomplishment to date. Some of you may not even know me, considering the fact that my beautiful daughter Aliyah has taken the reins of our domestic affairs as of late-- I’m King Gerald, and I have to say? My daughter is pretty badass. In under three years, Aliyah has helped develop national programs to help Arendelle citizens in spectacular ways, from restructuring our unemployment system to providing free meals to citizens everywhere. However today we’re here for one of Aliyah’s most awe inspiring feat. As of last month, homelessness in Arendelle was recorded at-- for the first time since the early 2000s, at an astounding zero percent.” Gerald explains, and the guests all applaud it. “So, not only is this baquet here to celebrate that fact and Aliyah, but also to help her on her next endeavor. Aliyah will be working with the United Nations to help solve the hunger crisis across the globe, and any donations you can make tonight-- will be going towards that cause. Not only us, but the entire world, will be thankful to you. Thank you for your time.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There’s applause as Gerald steps off the stage, leaving Sage with her mouth agape in shock, she turns to Brooklyn and practically whisper-hisses at her, “You didn’t tell me she was a saint!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Brooklyn blinks at her a few times in confusion, “What?” She asks in a low voice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aliyah is practically Mother Theresa-incarnate.” Sage says, “How the hell am I supposed to compete with that?!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Brooklyn looks around seeing a few eyes on them and sighs, taking Sage’s hand and kissing it just for the show of it, “There is no competition, my beloved, you’ve already won.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> She says it just loud enough for any nearby listeners to hear, and then gives Sage a look that says </span>
  <em>
    <span>please shut up until further notice</span>
  </em>
  <span> before turning back to the podium where Aliyah was half way through her own speech. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sage just sighs and nods, turning back to the stage where Aliyah was wrapping up, “So please, enjoy the dinner, the band and feel so inclined to make a donation!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aliyah steps off the stage to a round of applause, and takes her seat across from Sage and Brooklyn, giving them both a smile. Sage feebly returns it. Dinner is served, a beautifully seared salmon stuffed with cream cheese and spinach, along with an assortment of steamed vegetables and for dessert, a mouthwater chocolate creme brulee that had Sage’s mouth watering so much she was slightly concerned she was actually drooling. Once it’s over, and the band picks up, people start gradually making their way to the dance floor for at least a dance or two. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After several songs of just watching others dance like she was single at a middle school dance, Sage feels a finger tap her on her shoulder. Brooklyn’s looking at her expectantly and then looking at the dance floor. Oh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.” Sage says, “Okay.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She takes Brooklyn’s hand as she gets led to near the middle of the dancefloor, where the first notes of a slow song are playing and everyone begins to pair off and dance with each other. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Brooklyns hand takes hers and raises it, while resting the other one on her hip, Brooklyn smiles at Sage, and then furrows her brows, “You look exceptionally nervous for someone who was practically begging to get out here with her eyes.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve never danced,” Sage admits softly, making a point by keeping her head down and following Brooklyn’s lead. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I take pleasure in being your first dance partner then,” Brooklyn replies, “Just follow my lead, I’m no expert but I’m sure I can get us through the song with no casualties.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s what you think,” Sage huffs, “I’m clumsier than a baby cow in these heels.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Speaking of your heels; You look wonderful,” Brooklyn conversates, “Sierra did a wonderful job of picking out this dress. Blue is your color.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Red is yours,” Sage responds, and then she smiles, “If Aliyah had worn white, we’d be the American flag.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Brooklyn laughs, daring to lead Sage into a spin, smiling brightly when it’s pulled off without a wipeout.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “Let’s not talk about that wretched place, I’d like to have a good time tonight.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sage just laughs in agreement, “That’s fair. Place is a nightmare.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Brooklyn just nods, “See? You’re not so bad at dancing. Might even say you’re a natural.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It dawns on Sage then that she had spent far less time worriedly looking at her feet than looking up to talk with Brooklyn, “Maybe you’re a good teacher after all,” She says. Brooklyn shrugs, playing modest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They dance a while longer in silence as the music fills the ballroom, apart from the occasional chatter if Sage were to close her eyes, it’d feel nothing more than as if she and Brooklyn were sharing a dance alone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, also,” Brooklyn says softly, into Sage’s ear, “You’re right. I have been hot and cold-- although if you ask me, I’m far more hot-- ow, you stepped on my foot.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. It was on purpose.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re infuriating.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And you’re insufferably a bit too conceited. Anyways, you were apologizing?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Brooklyn sighs, “Right, yeah. I”m sorry I’ve been so hard to… work with or whatever. I’ve never had to be in this situation and frankly, my only friend is my recent ex-girlfriend so this whole being friends thing on top of having to have a staged marriage is… weird enough as it is. But it shouldn’t be taken out on you, and I’m sorry for that.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sage sighs, “It’s fine.” She says, “I’ve been a bit rude myself, although some might say you deserve it. I think Taggart would be on my side. We have a friendship-- I think.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we please not talk about Taggart right now?” Brooklyn says, “That man has been my personal driver since I was twelve, it hurts knowing he obviously has a favorite.” Brooklyn pouts, Sage just rolls her eyes good naturedly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re such a drama queen.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, at least I don’t have to be married to deserve that title.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They finish off the dance and make their way back to the table. When Sage sits down she notices Brooklyn reaching into her bag and writing a check. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s obviously a donation for Aliyah’s newest cause, and she watches as Brooklyn scribbles her signature and ends her signage with a small heart at the end. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A literal child. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Brooklyn places it in an envelope and turns to Sage, “Are you ready to go?” She asks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A bed sounds really nice right now.” Sage says and Brooklyn nods, grabbing Sage’s hand as they head for the door, only to get called to a halt by Aliyah who was running off the dance floor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Brooklyn! Wait! Before you go,” Aliyah says, “Thank you for coming. And Sage, you too! I hope it wasn’t weird or anything…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, no, of course not! Brooklyn’s assured me on multiple occasions that it wouldn’t be. I’m glad I came, it was a nice event. And congratulations on all your accomplishments, if you weren’t a princess whoever denied you a job after seeing your resume would be an idiot.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What an ego booster,” Aliyah laughs and then turns to Brooklyn, “You better keep her.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I plan to.” Brooklyn responds, wrapping an arm around Sage’s waist. “We should really get going though, we have an early flight back tomorrow. This is for you, Aliyah, and your new endeavor. I’ve no doubt you’ll tackle it like your last one.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aliyah takes the envelope and pulls Brooklyn in for a hug as a thanks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll see you guys around. And you two really do make a lovely couple.” Aliyah says with a soft smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Brooklyn and Sage smile at Aliyah one last time before making their way to the front of the palace where, like always, Taggart is waiting for them. Taggart opens the backseat door and Brooklyn pauses before getting into the car. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Taggart, do you like Sage more than me?” She asks, “Be honest.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taggart doesn’t reply, and Brooklyn’s question hangs in the air for several long moments. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ouch,” Brooklyn responds, before getting into the car. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sage looks to Taggart and she sees him give her the barest of smiles before putting back his ‘work face’ and she gets into the car. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m totally his favorite,” She tells Brooklyn with a laugh, Brooklyn just rolls her eyes and feigns annoyance as the car starts driving off to their hotel for the night. “Roll your eyes anymore and they’ll get stuck,” Sage signsongs as she laughs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Brooklyn’s face goes slack, “Wait-- really?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-” Sage pauses her truthful response and just gives Brooklyn a shrug, “Yup. Knew a guy in middle school; his eyes? Stuck.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s crazy! Where is he now?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you know, here and there. Has a wife and four kids.” Sage lies further, “Cool guy…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wild.” Brooklyn responds. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the ride goes by in silence, besides the radio softly playing whatever was at the top of the charts today. Sage finds herself looking out the window and at the night sky. Arendelle was a country that worked hard to have as low of a pollution production as possible, no doubt it’s of Aliyah’s doing. No air pollution just means that Sage can see more stars than ever, can even see them clearer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She’s not much of an astronomer, but the dark night sky and the bright stars bring her a kind of comfort she hadn’t known she needed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When the car stops again, they’ve reached the hotel, and Brooklyn waits for her to round the car before they enter the hotel and go to the concierge desk. The concierge lady looks at them with a well practiced reserved smile, “Hi, may I have the name for the reservation.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Duran,” Brooklyn supplies. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The concierge lady nods and types into her computer and hums a little noise when the right things pop up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, it looks like the room has already been paid for, so once you take these keys, you guys are all set for the night.” She explains, activating the keycards and then handing them to Brooklyn, “It’s floor twenty. You girls have a wonderful night.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Brooklyn sends her a polite smile and then wraps an arm around Sage’s shoulders to guide her to the elevators where they access a private elevator to send them straight to the large suite that was reserved. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t wait to sleep,” Sage admits, “That was all very tiring, how do you do that constantly?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Brooklyn shrugs, “Stay for the drinks and then leave while everyones preoccupied so they can’t stop you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sage laughs, “Sounds foolproof.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Brooklyn shrugs nonchalantly, “I’ve perfected it over the years. Don’t worry, you’ll get the hang of it too.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When the elevator doors open, Brooklyn and Sage are met with the sitting room of the large suite where their bags are placed neatly-- no doubt by Taggart. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sage wonders if she can negotiate a raise on his behalf. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think the bedrooms are this way,” Brooklyn says, walking to the left of the gigantic room with Sage in tow, “Aha, here we go.” Brooklyn murmurs before swinging the bedroom doors open. “Oh..” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“<em>Oh</em>? What do you mean <em>oh</em>?” Sage asks, trying to look over Brooklyn’s shoulder, before getting fed up and pushing past her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She scans the room to find the problem and-- </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.” She muttered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>a problem. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There’s only one bed. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>tell me how ya feel </p>
<p>catch me on twitter @disasterflores</p>
<p>c u nxt time &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>